


French Toast for Breakfast

by jonginniesprout



Category: EXO (Band)
Genre: Domestic Fluff, Exes, Fluff, Fluff and Smut, KaiSoo - Freeform, Kaisoo Stuff, M/M, My First Fanfic, My first fic, Photography, Pining, a little bit of chansoo, a little bit of sekai
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-08-04
Updated: 2019-08-14
Packaged: 2020-07-31 11:02:04
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 7
Words: 22,996
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/20114035
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/jonginniesprout/pseuds/jonginniesprout
Summary: Jongin is a college graduate who just wished to get a decent job. One day, while he's out looking for a job, he saw a huge signage in front of a building that changes his life.





	1. Chapter 1

Friday morning, the sun is up and the light is already pouring in through the windows. _"Oh, fuck..."_ Jongin groans as he checks the time, seeing it was already 8:43 AM.

He’s graduating from university today, and because his family is barely getting by, he wasn't able to buy himself a new set of clothes. He managed to rummage through his father’s closet though, and found a decent-looking polo to use. He gives himself a quick rundown in the mirror. _Yep, Jongin. Good enough. Time to go._

_It's just one day,_ he convinces himself as he zones out while their university president delivers his speech, _one more day and the 4 years of pulling all nighters with copious amounts of coffee and running after deadlines will finally pay off._ After what Jongin swears was an eternity, the ceremony finally comes to an end. He was excited to come home since his mom promised to prepare a special dinner.

“A little graduation gift for the most hard working boy and the best son any mother could ever ask for,” his mom said earlier that day, cupping his cheeks. He couldn’t help but smile and look at her tenderly.

They’ve always had it tough but his parents always found a way to make sure they’d make it through, and for that he will always be grateful. Plus, his mom always makes the best “special” dinners. Special meant chicken, and nothing can ever go wrong with chicken. Lots of chicken.

After dinner he goes straight to his room, wondering what’s next for him. He can’t slack off; he needs to find a job as soon as possible since he still has 2 younger siblings to support. While his mom manages things at home, his dad's measly pay as a messenger is just not making the cut. He heaves a sigh and tightly shuts his eyes, wishing he’d fall asleep. He desperately needs to get a job soon.

\--

It’s Monday. Jongin promised himself that he’ll only rest over the weekend, and will start applying for jobs first thing today. Propping open his laptop, he starts looking for job listings. He’s got a degree in Business Management since you know, practicality. His heart belongs to photography, though. There’s something about how photos tell stories in such a way that words could never. But then again, photography can’t exactly put food on his family’s table so... he’s putting that on pause. He still manages to take good photos with his phone though, and that should do for now.

“Okay this one… and this one… and this one.” He murmurs to himself while bookmarking the available job openings that matches his credentials and has good offers. He prints out his resumé, and starts preparing to leave.

It was a pretty day outside, the sun was shining and people were rushing around, trying to beat time. Jongin casually walks along the sidewalk, silently observing the bustle of the metro. With his phone’s camera, _click._ He captures a photo of a man walking 3 poodles. Too cute for his heart. _Click_. Another photo of cars passing by, blurred artistically. _Click_\-- he notices a huge signage on the building he snapped a picture of, **“Looking for junior interns. For inquiries, please proceed to the reception desk.”**  
Remembering how much he needs a job and the money, he enters the building without a second thought. 

Having no idea what this company offers, his mind was blank as he walks up to the front desk. He was starting to come up with scenarios in his head, _will I become a department messenger like my dad? Will they offer me a staff-level position? What even is this company--_ he breaks out of his thoughts when he suddenly bumps into a man.

"I... I'm so sorry sir. I.. I didn't mean to.." he stammers as the man smirks at him and pats his back.

"It's fine, is it your first day today?"

Jongin shakes his head. "No sir, I was just.. I saw the signage outside and was just gonna ask if there are still slots for the internship," he nervously answers.

The man nods in understanding, "I see, good luck then and hopefully I’ll see you around." He smiled at him as he leaves. Jongin wasn't able to speak. His mind was just buzzing with the word “beautiful” in bold, neon letters. _Beautiful._ The man has big eyes that sparkled, and matched with a mouth that forms a heart when he smiles. What a deadly combination, deadly enough for Jongin's heart. Jongin’s head was just starting to clear when he remembers he caught a glimpse of the beautiful man’s ID. It said something like “Soo” or “Song” or was it “Seo”? He can’t really remember, but the man’s smile was still crystal clear in his head. Talk about _priorities._

As he gets back to his senses, he rushes towards the reception area and asks about the internship. The receptionist greets him and nods. "Please proceed to the 12th floor, turn left and look for Mr. Do's office." she instructs. Jongin thanks her and heads for the elevator, and pushes the number 12 button. His hands are getting clammy, and he can feel the sweat starting to form on his back. 

“Jongin, calm down. You got this. If you don’t get this job, you still have other options,” he gives himself a little pep talk as he beats his chest with his fist, trying to calm his pounding heart. “Jongin, man, you gotta chill out. You can do this.” His little speech was interrupted by an elevator voice, “_Ding!_ 12th floor.” He alights and slowly walks along the hallways, rows of doors on his left and a clear glass window on his right, giving a stellar overview of the city. He pulls out his phone and snaps a photo. Pretty.

He continues walking along the hall, and turns left as instructed earlier. He looks at each door and reads each name carefully. “Office of Mr. Do”, a label on the last door on this wing says. This is probably the biggest room on the whole floor, judging by its wide, mahogany doors. “Finally,” Jongin says to himself as he starts knocking. No answer. “Mr. Do?” He tries calling out, and knocks again. Still nothing. 

"Maybe he's out somewhere... Guess I'll just wait here," he shrugs as he sits on the available chairs outside the office. No other applicants, he observes. _Cool. Less competition, the more chances of getting hired._ The floor was quiet. Maybe everyone’s busy.

He pulls out his phone and lazily scrolls through Instagram, going through his favorite tags: **#dogvideos** and **#puppies**. Easiest way to pass time, plus he gets to see puppies! Instant shot of endorphins, if you ask him. After what seems like a thousand and eighty-eight dog photos and videos, he checks his watch. 11:42 AM. He’s been sitting for more than an hour already. He gets up and looks around, a certain Mr. Do is still out of sight.

"Is he unprofessional?" He whines to himself, eyebrows knitted together and that pout starting to show. _Is this how highly-paid employees really act… Wasting other people’s time? If I don’t get this job I swear to God_\-- his little silent bargain with god gets interrupted by the loud ding! of the elevator.

The doors open and a familiar man walks out. He’s holding a cup of coffee on his left hand, and his phone on the other. He scans the area where Jongin was seated and hurriedly walks and apologizes, "I'm sorry, I was out for a meeting. How can I help you?"

As Jongin stands up and bows in greeting, the man backtracks, “Wait, I think I’ve seen you somewhere?”

Jongin heart skips a beat. _He remembers me._ His mind was chanting this line over and over again that he had to take a deep breath so he can answer him. “Uhh.. yeah… I accidentally bumped into you downstairs… S-sorry about that. Um, again. Sorry,” he stammers.

"Ah, it’s fine! Don’t worry about it,” the man reassures him, patting his shoulder. “So I’m assuming you'll be applying for me? Well, small world. Have you been waiting since earlier?" He chuckles. There it is again, that beautiful heart-shaped smile. His plush lips and sparkling eyes, _how can someone be this perfect._

Remembering what he’s here for, Jongin gets even more nervous. He bows and greets him, properly this time, "Good morning sir, it.. It's okay.. I didn't wait for too long." He lied, so what? He was at a loss for words and can't even look at the man straight in the eyes. _Damn it, Jongin. Get it together!_

"Please come in." Kyungsoo invites him so they could start the interview. Jongin enters and was amazed at how huge the office is. Styled minimalistically, the room was outlined with sharp but modern furniture. A black table is in the middle of the room with nothing but a laptop, a bunch of papers, and two pots of cacti on each side of the monitor; a huge canvas print of the Seoul skyline is also hanging on the wall overhead. Two beige seats are positioned right across, and a posh black loveseat is on its far right. There’s a white cabinet with rows of awards on the opposite side of the room, and at this point, Jongin couldn’t do anything but to observe in awe. 

The space was simply designed yet it exudes so much elegance. As he was taking everything in, something catches his attention. Right beside the cabinet is a glass case filled with different types of camera. The cameras ranged from vintage models to the latest ones with detachable lenses. His eyes glowed with interest and he can feel his jaw dropping. “Wow...” Jongin mouths to himself.

"Uhhh.." the man tried calling out to him. "I'm Do Kyungsoo, the lead photographer in this company. I'm currently looking for an assistant,” he states. "..And you are?" 

Snapping out of his daze, Jongin turns to face the man. "I'm Kim Jongin, I’m a fresh graduate. Graduated last Friday, actually." he smiles and offers his hand to Kyungsoo. The man accepts and firmly shakes it.

"Since obviously, you don't have any experience yet, I think there's no need to see your profile. Take a seat." he throws a quick glance at Jongin's resumé and then puts it down.

"Give me a reason why should I hire you." Mr. Do says while staring at Jongin's nervous face.

A frown forms on Jongin's face, thinking hard. He then remembered, he needs to end the day as an employed man. Literally any job that pays decently right now. He slowly pulls his head up, now facing Mr. Do. He takes a deep breath, and speaks. "I don't know what job you’re offering but since you mentioned you’re the lead photographer and looking for an assistant, I'm pretty sure I can help you a lot."

"I have a degree in Business Management but photography is my first love," he continues. He pulls out his phone, scanning through the pictures he took before. "Here, please take a look." 

Kyungsoo's face looks impressed as he scrolls through the images then returns the phone to the applicant.

"Not only that, I'm willing to stay all day and night just to complete whatever task that needs to be done." he added as he reaches for his phone.

"Well, I'm not the type of person who forces my people to work overtime. You need to balance life and work, you know."

Kyungsoo stands up and walks towards the window, glancing at the view outside.

"Okay, since I'm really desperate and you're the first applicant to show up who actually has an interest in the field, I think I can give you a chance. We’ll give you three months, and if we like your performance, we’ll endorse you as a regular employee. If not.. you know what would happen." He pauses and stares at the applicant. "We’ll pay you an entry-level salary, and other benefits will be discussed by the HR Department. Just wait for their call within the day," he finishes.

Jongin's ears perk up at the news. He’s in! He got a job AND it’s related to photography? Best day ever. He stands up, beams at Kyungsoo, and shakes his now boss’ hand. 

"Thank you Mr. Do. I promise you won't regret it. I’ll do my best". 

"Okay, see you tomorrow then. 8 AM, sharp. I hate being late and let's be respectful of each other's time. Just wear something decent tomorrow since you will be assisting me at an anniversary event. All other details will be discussed before we leave."

\--

It's past 1 o'clock in the morning, yet Jongin could barely sleep. He's partly nervous, but mostly excited. He got a job that fast and he can use his talent on photography on it. Oh, did he mention that his boss is beautiful? _Yep, jackpot indeed._

Jongin wakes up with a constant buzzing sound near him. “Hhhfgmmmfg…” he groans as he blindly looks for the source of noise. He turns the alarm off and checks the time. His eyes widen when he sees it’s already 6:15 AM. “Oh shit oh shit oh shit,” he chants as he rushes to the bathroom for a shower. He practically flies downstairs, grabs a chicken wing (god-tier leftovers!) and a toast from the table for breakfast, and brisk walks to the bus stop.

He arrives at the building by 7:40 AM. He sighs in relief as he sees that he’s still early for today’s assignment. He proceeds to the 12th floor and goes straight to Mr. Do’s office. He knocks and then quietly enters when he noticed that the door was already unlocked. The man was already there, facing his laptop and already working. Mr. Do signals him to sit first as he sips his coffee and Jongin just followed.

"Okay, so for today, we’ll cover the anniversary of SM Nation Inc." Kyungsoo explains as the clock ticks at exactly eight in the morning. 

"I will guide you step by step once we get there and remember, you will only follow me. You shouldn’t take orders from anybody else." he reiterated. 

Jongin nods, "Alright, sir. Where’s the equipment? I can prepare them now before we leave." 

"The equipment are all in the car. I already prepared everything yesterday." Kyungsoo pauses as he looks at Jongin and tilts his head, "Also please, call me Kyungsoo, I'm not used to being called ‘sir’ by my colleagues. You'll be staying by my side for quite a long time so I guess you can call me that too. I don't want any awkwardness between us, got it Jongin?"

Jongin's face blushes as he responds, "Sure si-.. I mean Kyungsoo.'' He'll get used to it. Calling his boss by his first name. The boss whom he’s been crushing on since the very first day they met. Nothing big for a first day, _sure_. 

They head out and goes straight to the area of the event. Jongin noticed that his boss was already looking at him when their eyes accidentally met. "You know, you look much better today. Something’s changed." Kyungsoo smiles then returns back to driving.

"Thanks for noticing si-.. Kyungsoo. I think it's just.. my hair.'' Jongin was able to style his hair way better than yesterday and managed to get something different from his father's closet. _He notices the little changes from me. Is he interested in me too?_ You wish Jongin. You wish. 

Jongin snaps out of his day dreaming. That was the only conversation they had; the whole trip was in complete silence since Kyungsoo was focused on driving and Jongin was just staring out the window, appreciating the view. Counting how many puppies they passed by, sometimes stealing glances at his boss and blushing by himself. 

Shortly after, they arrive. There were already people outside the venue waiting for the event to start. They immediately walked inside and Kyungsoo flashes his ID to the guard on duty, who then leads them to where the CEO is. _Wow that was cool. Flashing his ID like that._ He mimics Kyungsoo's action and chuckles.

It’s either Kyungsoo hears his thoughts or Jongin's reactions were just readable, because Kyungsoo started giggling beside him. "Hey you know what? Six years ago, I was just an intern like you,” he shares with that damned heart-shaped smile and crinkly eyes. “But I made it through and landed where I am right now. Pretty sure soon enough you’ll be flashing your ID to the guards too." and he winks. 

Jongin felt his face heating up and he’s sure his face is as red as a tomato now. Is he hallucinating? Why would his boss, the most beautiful man he’s ever met, wink at him? 

"You see Jongin, you should hold the camera like this and look for the proper balance of light and darkness," Kyungsoo demonstrates. The event has already started, and Mr. Do has been teaching him a lot of new stuff and camera techniques and he was beyond grateful. Thankful he was able to enter the field of Photography even if it's not even connected to any of his credentials. Plus he’s getting paid good money. He feels like he really hit the jackpot with this one.

The day ended fast and it's already five o'clock in the afternoon. Kyungsoo allowed Jongin to leave because its past his working hours and their company doesn’t pay their interns overtime fees, but Jongin declined and decided to stay. He doesn't know why he did it but there's something about Kyungsoo that make him wants to stay longer. Maybe he wants to learn more, or maybe he just wants to be with Kyungsoo. 

Jongin is tall, with bronze golden skin, a handsome man with brown fluffy hair, while Kyungsoo has a small built with big bright eyes, black hair, a beautiful face and a BIG BUTT. Probably Jongin's favorite body part (but nobody needs to know this, right? Stealing glances at it every now and then isn’t exactly a crime… right?). Jongin notices the stark difference in their appearance but he still thinks they look cute together.

He’s zoning out again, thinking of how perfect his boss is when he suddenly hears Kyungsoo talking to him. “...you want?” He snaps back and sees Kyungsoo staring at him, expecting an answer. 

“Sorry, what was that?” Jongin says, embarrassed that he was caught spacing out. Kyungsoo grins at him, “You seem deep in thought, what were you thinking about? Anyway, I was just asking if you wanted to grab a bite? I’m starving.”

Jongin checked his watch, 6:53 PM. He didn’t even notice how fast time passed, but before he could even open his mouth to answer, his stomach growls in response to Kyungsoo’s invite. _Yep. Definitely hungry._

Kyungsoo laughs at that reaction from Jongin’s stomach. “Makes the two of us,” he jokes. “Wanna get ramen? There’s this great place I know and it’s just around the area.” Jongin just nods at him and follows.

"Ahh, food finally," Kyungsoo says when their orders arrive. He looks tired and hungry but his voice is still so deep and so charming. "Eat up, kid. This is only the first event, you'll get used to it."

Jongin smiles and was about to respond but he hears his stomach growl again. _So much for making yourself seem cool in front of your boss_. He tries to cover his embarrassment by doing the first thing that came to mind: wolfing down a spoonful of hot and freshly cooked ramen. Kyungsoo immediately offers water as he sees the boy's face turn red.

His boss was trying so hard not to laugh while seeing him in pain. "Drink this and eat slowly, it's not like we're in a rush." Jongin reaches for the glass, nods shyly and murmurs a quiet “thanks”. 

At this point he just wants the ground to swallow him up. As a whole. Without getting chewed. He’s so embarrassed but seeing Kyungsoo’s gentle smile, the shame and that burning sensation in his mouth slowly dissipates. _There it is again, that damned heart shaped smile and the crescent eyes._ He can’t help but steal glances through his tousled bangs.

"I like you."

Jongin's almost chokes on the water he's drinking. He’s not sure he heard his boss right, so he gave the man a quizzical look. Kyungsoo just shrugs and continues, "Don't get me wrong kid, I like what you did at work today. Your great body and looks are just a plus."

Did he burn his mouth that much that the wirings in his brain got jammed? Is he hearing things? Did his boss really compliment him? A short “Uhh…?” was the only thing that he managed to get out. Kyungsoo chuckles again, “Hey, finish your food,” and just continues eating.

\---

Two months have passed already, and Kyungsoo has been nothing but impressed by Jongin's job so far. They've gotten so much closer, too. They didn’t even notice that they already had a routine; Kyungsoo drives Jongin home everyday, since they always finish late. Jongin, in return, buys coffee every morning for them to share before work starts. 

Since they're comfortable with each other now, Kyungsoo and Jongin can talk about anything that comes to mind, from both work anecdotes to even personal stuff. This has been their habit, talking about basically anything and everything over breakfast. Well maybe not everything; they’ve never talked about their past relationships. Not yet.

Things have been pretty calm and uneventful at the office. Another event will be happening this Friday and it's a new experience for Jongin, so he’s excited. It's the grand opening of a bar owned by one of their regular clients. They’re set to shoot at around eight in the evening until dawn. 

Without a second thought, Jongin agrees to come and assist Kyungsoo. Aside from the fact that he’ll be paid overtime fees for this one, he can explore more on how to take quality pictures at night where the lighting isn’t exactly optimal. Also of course, he’ll be spending even more time with his boss. That in itself is enough to make Jongin agree to work extra hours.

They arrive at the venue an hour earlier to give them leeway to set their equipment up, and so they can check which areas are the best to shoot. _"Proper lighting and posture are the secrets of a great shot,"_ Kyungsoo’s words resonate in his mind while he positions his camera and clicks away.

It was a long night. Jongin shows the pictures he captured to Kyungsoo and waits for his feedback. "Hmm.." Kyungsoo was checking Jongin's pictures one by one, eyebrows furrowed and face looking dead serious. Jongin fidgets and bites the insides of his cheeks, anxiously waiting to hear what his boss has to say.

"You could adjust the ISO and aperture on this part," Kyungsoo points out one of the images to Jongin, "Take another shot of this one, then show it to me. Other pictures turned out okay, but others are a bit blurry. I think your hands are shaky tonight?" Kyungsoo asks Jongin, waiting for his reply but the younger was somewhat nervous. It's his first time receiving a not-so-good response from Kyungsoo. 

"Don't be nervous, kid. Calm down for a bit then go take a few more shots. We can still finish this, we still have a few hours left." He gives Jongin a comforting look and slides his hand up and down on the younger’s slouched back. "Also, it’s your first time doing a night shoot. For a first timer, you're doing great. Don't worry." 

Jongin pouts while he questions himself why he can't do his job right tonight. He could only nod in agreement, and Kyungsoo leaves to go back to shooting in his assigned area.

It wasn’t until 1 o'clock in the morning when they finally finished. The owner offers them drinks, and they accept it and thought of it as a reward for a job well done.

"Kyungsoo, could you.." Jongin stutters, quite disheartened by his failed shots earlier. He just hands his camera over to Kyungsoo, and the older understands what the intern was trying to say.

"Jongin, its okay. We can check this in the office, and there are tons of editing tools. Not all of my shots are that great either. But we'll make it work, alright?" Jongin is still pouting but somehow feels reassured by his boss’ words. For some reason, Kyungsoo always brings comfort even if Jongin thinks everything is going wrong. He just knows what words to say at the right time.

"Okay, let's just enjoy the night.” Jongin lets out a deep breath. Finally, he feels like he can go back on track. They decided to stay in the bar for a while since it's quite comfortable. It's a new environment for them and seems like no one would care about whatever they do. 

Kyungsoo was just staring at Jongin’s face, seemingly deep in thought. "Is there something wrong with my face?" Jongin feels a blush creeping up from the sudden attention. 

Kyungsoo chuckles and shakes his head. "No, your face is.. perfect." Jongin’s breath hitched, and he looks away before he combusts. _It’s the alcohol talking, it HAS to be the alcohol talking._ What even is going on right now? Jongin’s mind swirls.

"Are you in uhh… a relationship right now?" Kyungsoo asks in a low voice. The question hangs in the air for a bit and Jongin's mind goes on an overdrive. It takes him a few moments to collect himself before he finally answers. "No, the last relationship I had was when I was 19. Was it puppy love? I honestly don’t know what to call it but yeah..." 

Kyungsoo’s jaw unclenches and Jongin noticed that his boss has been holding his breath. Jongin still have no idea on what's going on. "A puppy love but for some reason, really hurt me and my pride,” Jongin continues when the older man didn’t speak. “What about you?” Jongin counters.

Kyungsoo smirks and answers confidently. "No, I don't have a boyfriend right now. My last was quite… eh, let’s say it’s not a good memory too._" Boyfriend. Did he just say boyfriend?_

Jongin downs another shot of whiskey before he shoots his next question. "Boyfriend?" Kyungsoo bursts into a loud guffaw before taking another shot. "Jongin, I'm gay. Isn't it obvious? We've been working together for like two months already, I thought you already knew."

"Ohh..I just thought.. well.. me too, I like guys." Jongin could only titter in embarrassment.

Kyungsoo was already tipsy, but his eyes never stopped absorbing Jongin's perfection. He taps Jongin's thigh to get Jongin's attention and stares into his eyes, "You are so beautiful." Jongin's eyes popped wide open, and his brain couldn’t come up with anything coherent as a sudden statement. _You're beautiful too._ He wants to say it but his stupid mouth won't cooperate.

"The first time I saw you, I already liked you. I tried to ignore it but I don’t think I can hold it in anymore." Kyungsoo admits. Jongin just stares at him, searching for the right words to say.

"I like you too Kyungsoo, you’re a great boss. I mean, I’m really learning a lot from you.” Jongin squeaks, tone a bit too high than what he intended. His head is still trying to make sense of the situation. _Oh, what the hell was that Kim Jongin!_

Kyungsoo tilted his head and moved closer to Jongin, thick eyebrows furrowed. "What's not clicking Jongin? I like you. Not just because of work or any of that. I.. just.. I like you Jongin." Kyungsoo takes another shot of alcohol. At this point, his face has turned red from intoxication and the sudden confession.

“Why do you think I go out of my way to drive you home every night after work? You think I’m doing that because I’m a good boss? Cause you see, as far as I know, work stops after we clock out,” Kyungsoo continues, not breaking his direct gaze at Jongin. 

“I do it because I want to be with you more. Heck, I even feel sad every time the day ends. And you know what, I like it when you come early every morning and bring me coffee. I love every time we talk about those puppies on instagram over breakfast. For some reason… You, Kim Jongin, make me feel like a stupid teenager with a stupid crush on a stupidly perfect boy." Kyungsoo rushes everything out in one breath. He doesn’t look like he’s about to stop, too.

"And on top of that, I discovered how great you are as a person. You’re sweet and smart and passionate and I guess that's why liked you even more..." Kyungsoo trails off, eyes not leaving Jongin’s and is now expectantly waiting for a reply.

_Wow, his eyes are so bright… He reminds Jongin of Pororo. He looks just like a penguin, why hasn’t he noticed this before? Jongin, are you really thinking of a dumb penguin character in the middle of your crush’s confession?!_ Jongin takes two straight shots of whiskey, hoping courage will kick in soon enough.

He likes Kyungsoo too, and that’s a fact, but he just doesn't know how to express it. After a few minutes of silence, he thanked the power of alcohol because finally, he was able to get all the courage he needs. "I like you too, Kyungsoo," Jongin blurts out, face turning cherry red. He stares at the ground, unable to look at the older’s piercing eyes. Kyungsoo was smiling silently, and Jongin takes it as a signal to continue with his confession.

"I also like you... I always steal glances at you every time I can. But like, I mean that in the most non-creepy way possible? And I also make sure to come to work as early as I can because it means I get to spend extra time with you. But I'm not only talking about puppies. We also talk about the weather, news or traffic too, right? I just happen to like puppies more than anything else. They're the cutest creation of God." Jongin was just saying everything in his mind right now, and he’s not even sure if he’s making sense, but he’s riding this wave of bravery before it runs out. Then suddenly he stops, and keeps his eyes glued to the ground.

"But I know we're not on the same level.. I'm just scared of rejection and I think we-.."

"Not on the same level?" Kyungsoo interrupts. 

“An intern. I’m just an intern?”

"I'm a mere employee too, it's just that I’ve worked longer than you. Other than that, you're just almost the same as me." he gently explains to Jongin. 

They didn't notice that it was already past 3 o' clock am. The owner of the bar was nowhere to be found, so they weren't able to properly thank him for the drinks. They decided to take a cab since they're both drunk. Jongin drags Kyungsoo out to the sidewalk, and flags one down.

“Kyungsoo…” The older man is leaning heavily on Jongin, and he shakes his boss to get his attention. “What’s your address? Let’s get you home.” Jongin holds Kyungsoo’s waist to guide the man into the vehicle. Kyungsoo tells the driver his address and snuggles into Jongin’s neck.

Jongin’s face feels hot as he looks out the window, hyper aware of Kyungsoo’s head fitting perfectly in the curve between his neck and shoulders. He’s not sure if it’s from the ridiculous amount of shots they’ve had, or if it’s from the sudden affection and skinship from Kyungsoo. It’s probably a combination of both. 

\--

Kyungsoo's apartment is huge, a two-storey house with three bedrooms. The living room slash entertainment room is set up like a cinema. Jongin was in awe because Kyungsoo's house was overwhelming.

He brings Kyungsoo to the couch and gets him settled in. When he turns to leave, Kyungsoo suddenly holds onto his wrist and pulls him slowly into a hug. Jongin was startled but allows the older to bring him closer to his chest.

"What’s the problem, Jongin? You look sad." Kyungsoo whispers while brushing a hand through Jongin's thick hair, tucking the bangs behind Jongin's ear.

Jongin is just staring blankly at the wall, eyes watery and close to tears. Jongin sighs loudly and lifts his head from his boss' chest before he replies, "Well, you’re rich and… And my family is not like this." he paused, Kyungsoo nods as he signals Jongin to continue.

"Remember the puppy love I told you? He was also rich. His family was powerful and… and we broke up because of that." Kyungsoo pulls him again into his arms, slowly caressing his back, hands moving up and down. He lets go of Jongin and faces him, his hands slowly tucking Jongin's bangs again, trying to stop it from covering the younger's face. 

"Do I look like I care if you're not rich? I could treat you as my baby if you want," Kyungsoo teases and Jongin lets out a soft chuckle. "Stop thinking about it okay?" Jongin nods and rests his head back on Kyungsoo's chest.

"Stay with me tonight, Jongin..." the older man whispers, their faces so close he can feel his boss' breath on his skin. Jongin tries to avoid looking at Kyungoo’s red and plump lips, but they’re _just there_, seemingly taunting the poor boy’s heart. 

He loses control over his mind and body as the effects of the alcohol kick in. Jongin slowly reaches for Kyungsoo's lips when Kyungsoo closes the distance between them. Their lips found each other, fitting just perfectly.

"Ah.." Jongin whines when Kyungsoo bites his lower lip.

"Sshh.." Kyungsoo interrupts and licks the area that started bleeding. He’s kissing him. They’re kissing. They’re kissing so deep that Jongin’s starting to feel hot and heavy inside.

This is bad. Jongin doesn't want it to look like he's taking advantage of him, especially not now when they're both drunk. If anything’s going to happen, he wants it when Kyungsoo’s mind is clear and not just clouded with alcohol.

Kyungsoo reaches for the bottom of Jongin's polo, attempting to unbutton it one by one, but Jongin stops his hand. He knows they’re going to regret this tomorrow once they sober up.

"You said you liked me too..." Kyungsoo whines as he sits, slowly removing his socks and shoes.

"It's not like that, I like you.. so much and I mean it, but you're still my boss, and I.. I don't want to rush anything between us. I don't wan-.." Jongin wasn't even able to finish when Kyungsoo pushes him aside.

"I get your point, you can leave now." Kyungsoo stands up and walks towards the bathroom, leaving Jongin alone on the sofa. "Just lock the door when you leave, thanks for dropping me off."

Jongin frowned, feeling incredibly lost and dumbfounded; a piece of his mind says he did the right thing, though. He's still his boss, they're just drunk and they just confessed to each other not more than a few hours ago. 

"I.. I'll see you on Monday then. Rest well Kyungsoo." Jongin calls out. He didn't receive any response. 

He leaves and silently locks the door behind him.


	2. Chapter 2

Monday.

Jongin wakes up earlier than usual. He runs to his favorite coffee shop and gets their usual: two cups of coffee, Latte for him and Americano for Kyungsoo. However, he wanted today's breakfast to be somewhat special. He thinks he needs to make up for what happened last Friday, so he gets one french toast, Kyungsoo's favorite, and hotcakes for himself. With half a smile and a nervous heart, he heads straight to work.

"Good morning Kyungsoo, I brought breakfast, I thought maybe you haven't eaten yet since you ne.." Kyungsoo looks up at him as he enters, then stands up holding his phone on his right hand, his bag on the other.

"I'll be having an early meeting today, I'll meet you after lunch. You can start editing the pictures we've taken last Friday," he interrupts before the younger could finish his sentence. Kyungsoo just walks past him, not even sparing him a second glance.

Jongin turns around to respond but he sees nothing but a closed door. He’s left standing in front of an empty desk, holding the neglected breakfast. He's all alone. Jongin heaves a sigh, and started on his assigned task for the day with nothing but the deafening silence as his company.

Lunchtime rolls about, but he’s got no appetite. He managed to finish the breakfast he bought this morning since he’d hate to see it go to waste. He continues working on their photosets from the last event, but he can’t help continuously glancing between the clock and the door, _his neck is actually starting to hurt, damn it._

It's already half an hour past 1 o'clock and Kyungsoo still hasn’t returned yet. Jongin could barely concentrate on what he's doing. He knows he did something wrong, and he also misses Kyungsoo. They were always together, every meeting, every event.

_Why did he leave me? Who’s he going to meet so early in the morning?_ Tons of questions run through his mind.

Jongin decides to walk around for a bit, he’s feeling suffocated with the silence that surrounds Kyungsoo's office. He's already at the reception area and was about to leave the building to get some air when he sees a familiar figure in a long black coat. It's Kyungsoo.

But Kyungsoo’s not alone. He's with a man. A tall man in a black suit, wide smile,_ a wide irritating smile_ at that, big dumbo ears and he's hugging Kyungsoo. Jongin freezes up, just standing there, staring, not moving like there's some invisible adhesive on the floor gluing him to his spot. He feels like something just pinched his chest. Something hurts but he doesn’t know exactly what.

When he noticed Kyungsoo was about to enter the building, he rapidly walked to the opposite side, heading for the utility room.

"You need anything, Sir?" a girl asks, probably one of the building staff, when she noticed Jongin walking in circles looking like a lost puppy.

"Uhm, where is the restroom?" he utters shyly._ Fool._ You've been working at this building for more than two months and now you're asking where the restroom is. The girl tries to hide her confused laugh, knowing full well Jongin has been working at the company for quite some time. Her face just spells out “he’s-been-here-for-so-long-why-is-he-suddenly-asking-where-the-restroom-is-oh-my-god-why-is-he-so-dumb” and Jongin just looks down in embarrasment.

"It's on the right corner Sir, near the reception area." Jongin silently nods and goes straight ahead, head bowed down in shame.

\--------

"Where have you been? It's office hours and you should be working instead of loitering around," Kyungsoo asks as Jongin enters the office. The voice was loud and harsh.

"I think I’m allowed to have restroom breaks, no?"

Kyungsoo rolled his eyes and just sits silently, opens his laptop and starts working.

Jongin feels really cold. It's a sunny day but the coldness inside the room gives him chills. His heart is still aching for an unknown reason.

"By the way, Jongin, I already sent the recommendation letter to the HR Department. Once you get your regularization papers, you’ll be transferred to a different department. You can’t work for me anymore once you’re a regular employee. The company only allows me to have interns as my assistants."

_WHAT?? What did I do wrong? Why does he hate me so much today?_ Jongin’s feeling dizzy with all the questions swimming in his head.

"Wha.. I thought it would be at least three months? I still have three weeks left," his eyes were begging as he pouts._ Please. Please don't let me transfer anywhere without you. I want to be with you._

"What's the difference between now and three weeks if I will recommend you anyway? Besides, you need money right? You'll get a salary increase once your papers are out. And on top of that, you’ll receive all allowances and benefits of a regular employee."

Jongin doesn't want that. Yeah sure he needs money, but he wants to stay beside Kyungsoo. He wants to follow his orders only.

Jongin swallows the lump forming in his throat. "A...Alright then, I guess.. Can I just ask you something?"

Kyungsoo closes his laptop, eyes now focused on Jongin. "What?"

"About what happened last Friday.. do you remem.."

Kyungsoo lets out a big laugh, "Last Friday? I was drunk. Really drunk. And you were too!" He was laughing bitterly, obviously faking it. "Don't worry about what happened last Friday, it’s nothing."

"But.. I'm serious Kyungsoo, I really like you. I mean, I remember you said you liked me too and then we… we kissed?"

Kyungsoo's face is blank. He doesn’t answer, his fingers just tapping the table. He’s just staring at Jongin, and Jongin feels like his heart would break out of his chest if Kyungsoo keeps this silence any longer.

"You like me?" Kyungsoo challenges as he stands and walks toward Jongin. "I know you saw me outside a while ago. Don't you want to ask who I was with?"

"Umm.." Jongin tries to pretend he didn’t see anything but he's dead ass curious. "Maybe, yes. Yes, I was wondering who you were meeting that early. And you always let me tag along every time, like all events and meetings. But…" he stalls. "Did I do something wrong?" Jongin pouts then those puppy eyes appear.

"His name is Park Chanyeol. My ex. Ex- boss, ex-lover, ex everything. But he's my best friend now," the older man deadpans. "I told you I liked you too, and I really do. But I felt rejected that night."

After what happened between them last Friday, Kyungsoo thought he needed someone to talk to. Someone who will tell him if what he did was right or wrong, someone honest and would give him their unbiased opinions.

"But.." Jongin tries to explain but Kyungsoo wasn’t listening.

"I was ready, and I honestly thought you were too. And now, yeah, I realized what I did was wrong."

Silence fills the room and Jongin is still confused. His mind says he needs to do something.

"It's not that you're wrong. I really wanted to…uhh.. to spend the night with you," he stutters. "But I just don't want you to think that I'm taking advantage of you because you were drunk. We were both drunk."

Kyungsoo smiles a little at Jongin, looking relieved after hearing the younger’s explanation.

"Could you please let me make it up to you?" Jongin continues, walking towards Kyungsoo and reaching for the man's hand.

Kyungsoo lift his head as he stares at Jongin. "Well, give it a try then," his mouth slowly blooms into a full smile, that heart-shaped smile that Jongin just can’t get enough of.

"Dinner later at 7 PM? You choose."

Kyungsoo swiftly nods. "Pick me up?"

"Of course." Jongin closes the space between them, and places a kiss on Kyungsoo's forehead. Kyungsoo is still smiling. Jongin will never get tired of seeing that smile, his favorite smile that he’s been looking for the whole day._ Finally._

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> This chapter is quite short because it hurts a bit and I don't like that feeling hahahaa  
and I love Chanyeol please, don't get me wrong. :((
> 
> Thanks again to my dearest Andie for helping me to finish this one. I owe you a lot :**
> 
> Hope you'll enjoy! I'll be posting the next chapter soon. Please leave your comments, I would really appreciate it.
> 
> I'm on twitter: @jonginniesprout


	3. Chapter 3

15 minutes before 7 PM, Jongin was already outside Kyungsoo's apartment. He was wearing a plain white shirt paired with a ripped skinny jeans and his favorite converse shoes. He's nervously walking back and forth deciding to whether knock on the door or just to wait outside. 

"Okay, here goes nothing." He breathes deeply and takes one last look at his reflection in the mirror of Kyungsoo's car before he decides to knock on the door. 

"Kyungsoo?" The door opens after three knocks.

"Come in. I'm sorry I'm not yet done. I.. I met an old friend while on my way home and we tried to catch up. I almost forgot the time." Kyungsoo explains while he taps the sofa, asking the frozen Jongin to sit down. "I'll be ready in a bit." He turns around and walked towards his room. Kyungsoo only wears a towel around his waist, half body naked, when he greeted Jongin. Jongin can't help but notice the glow on the man's white and smooth skin. His jaw almost dropped and he was close to drooling.

Jongin sits on the couch with no words on his mouth. His face was blank. Can't stop thinking about Kyungsoo's body as he suddenly remembers what happened last friday night. He was supposed to see that. Not only that, he was supposed to experience everything. But no, he still chose what he believes is right. _ Stupid Jongin. Stupid. _ It was his dick talking to him.

Kyungsoo came out of his room after 10 minutes. He wears a plain black shirt and a pair of fitted jeans where his butt stands out. 

_ No, that's just dangerous _ . _ Dangerous for me, maybe dangerous for the both of us._

"Hey Jongin, everything's okay?" Kyungsoo softly punches Jongin's arm and grins when he noticed Jongin was zoning out. He definitely knows Jongin was not okay. 

"Ye.. yeah. Lets go?" Jongin finally mustered enough energy to stand up. Kyungsoo threw the keys to him as they reached the door, "You drive." he demanded.

Jongin was still silent, his hands were shaking a bit when he holds onto the steering wheel. Thoughts still lingering on his mind. Bad thoughts. No, stop thinking anything about you and your boss. Don't mess this up_._ _Deep breaths Kim Jongin, breathe in, breathe out._

"What do you want to eat?" Jongin asks when he finally snaps back to his zone. "Japanese food!" Kyungsoo says excitedly as he sets the GPS going to the restaurant he picked. After a few turns, they arrived. It's a Japanese restobar in the middle of the town. Jongin noticed that there was a long queue of people outside. 

"Kyungsoo, isn't the line too long? Thought you were hungry?" Kyungsoo replied a silent smile as he slowly approached the girl on the front desk.

"Konnichiwa! Table for two?" the girl greets them with a wide smile on her face.

"Uhmm, Reservation for Do, Kyungsoo please." 

"Oh, Mr. Do, this way please." They followed the girl as she guides them to their table. The girl bows in greeting, "My name is Krystal, at your service! Here's the menu. Please call me once you're ready." She leaves as soon as Kyungsoo reached for the menu and runs back to the front desk to handle the tons of people waiting outside.

"This restaurant looks fully booked, how did you get reservations?" Jongin curiously asked. "I'm Do, Kyungsoo remember?" he shrugs. "Just kidding. The owner of the bar which opened last friday is also the owner of this restaurant." Jongin nods in understanding and took the other menu from Kyungsoo's hand. They scanned through it for quite a while until they finally decides to order. 

Japanese food is Kyungsoo's favorite. He could eat the whole menu in one seating, that's how he loves it. After about 15 minutes, their order finally arrived. Kyungsoo ordered Tempura Soba while Jongin ordered Shoyu Ramen. They also added Pork Gyoza, Ebi Sushi and California Maki.

"Thanks for the treat Jongin." he smiled at him before he started his one-on-one session with food. 

Jongin was smiling while he observes how Kyungsoo eats. He looks so serious yet his eyes were full of joy. His lips, look at how it pouts everytime he chews. _ How can you even eat beautifully like that? _

"Any problem, Jongin?" Kyungsoo snaps his fingers in front of Jongin when he noticed that the guy was just staring and not touching his food. This was the second time tonight that he zones out. Jongin got startled and just shakes his head and replied with a shy smile.

Jongin gobbles down his Shoyu Ramen. Ramen is now one of his comfort foods. Well, after Kyungsoo drags him into different Japanese restaurants every now and then, he finally got used to it. _ How can he not like ramen? _But chicken is still the best. Nothing can beat chicken. Not for Jongin. 

They were silently enjoying their food, slurps here and there when Jongin started a conversation. "Kyungsoo, can I ask you something?" Kyungsoo nods but didn’t bother to look at him. He was too focused on his food. He had a long day and he needs to recharge. "What is it?" he replied.

"I know you already told me this afternoon that it was nothing, and everything's quite fine now, but I really want to clear out what happened last friday." Kyungsoo slowly puts his chopsticks on the table and wipes his mouth. He raised his head, his eyes met Jongin’s gaze and pays his full attention to him.

"I already explained my side. I felt like you dumped me. And then I thought what I did was wrong and I keep on blaming myself. Yeah, I'm an asshole." Kyungsoo explains. Disappointment reflects on the man's eyes.

"In my defense, you were drunk. We were drunk. I don't want you to think that I'm taking advantage of you. You're already too kind and I don't want you to feel like that." Jongin whines and a little pout comes out from his cute face. "I'm sorry and please don't blame yourself. You didn't do anything wrong."

Kyungsoo listen as the younger one explains. Maybe he was right. Maybe he was just going too fast. Or maybe he just really like Jongin and wants to spend every minute of the night with him. He breaths out a defeated sigh. "Fine." He leaned closely and stared at Jongin who was trying to hide the blush forming on his face. 

"Okay, so I think let's start it right this time. Jongin, I like you." 

There it is again. Kyungsoo's boldness really turns Jongin on. And right now, he feels like all his blood flows toward his cheeks. Kyungsoo just confessed again, this time, no alcohol involved.

"So.. are you gonna left me hanging? Should I feel rejected again?" He nags as he waited for Jongin to respond.

"I like you Kyungsoo, a lot."

\--

They were drinking and talking and laughing about both everything and nothing, they didn't even notice it's already 10:00 PM. Both of them decided to go home since they still have work tomorrow. They need to get at least a few hours of sleep. Jongin took Kyungsoo home again. They drank a few shots of whiskey which explains Kyungsoo's behavior right now. His whiny, loud and a bit touchy. His boss is very weak with alcohol yet he likes to drink a lot. 

As they reached Kyungsoo's apartment, Jongin assisted him on the couch and removed his socks and shoes. He prepares a towel and warm water and daps it to Kyungsoo's arms to help him relax. He's about to get pillows and blankets from the room when Kyungsoo pulled him for a kiss. A soft and gentle kiss. Jongin pulled his lips back and tried to catch his breath when his boss pulled him again for another one.

The kiss deepens and Jongin's hand is now behind Kyungsoo's neck. Fingers slowly brushing the older man's hair. Kyungsoo's hand was touching Jongin's chest, feeling every curve of it. His hand slowly traces towards south then he reached for the hem of Jongin’s shirt. He slowly pulls it up so he could feel Jongin’s warm skin underneath. Jongin groans as he tried to gasp for air but Kyungsoo's lips hurriedly run after it. Kyungsoo was hungry for it. Kyungsoo's hands slowly brushes Jongin's skin, from his jaw going to his neck and down to his chest. He teases Jongin when he slowly pokes his nipples then rubs it slowly, drawing circles around it.

"Ahh.. Kyungsoo" Jongin almost bit Kyungsoo's lips. He felt like there was some electricity that hits him. His body froze and felt something good which he cannot explain. They continued kissing, the smacking wet sounds echoing in the silent apartment. Until Jongin felt something down on his pants. He noticed Kyungsoo was already reaching for his erection. He stopped his boss' hand and stared at him.

"So??? Are you still not ready? Because it's really pissing me off." Kyungsoo pushed Jongin and sits, eyebrows arched and arms crossed in front of his chest.

Jongin smirks and kissed Kyungsoo's lips playfully. "You look so cute when you're mad." He smacks Kyungsoo's lips with his, _ 1..2.. 3 times. _ Kyungsoo still didn't bother to move even a single finger. "And you’re very horny when your drunk." Jongin chukles and continues to flirt with his boss as he place his lips on top of Kyungsoo's and slowly brushes it off. "I'm sorry if I got startled a while ago." he lands one last peck on Kyungsoo's parted lips.

"Just forget that I'm your boss tonight, okay?" Kyungsoo answered as he stares at him with worry in his eyes. 

Jongin nodded. He opened his arms wide and invites Kyungsoo into a hug. Kyungsoo then spread his arms around Jongin. The younger started kissing Kyungsoo’s neck and begins flirting with him again.. "Hmmm.. Kyungsoo, you smell so good." he uttered as he sniffs Kyungsoo's neck while giving him soft pecks. "Like you just came out of the shower." he sniffs again, his warm breath piercing on Kyungsoo's neck. "And you smell like... Chicken, Jongin." Kyungsoo teases. They chuckled for a while, eyes smiling brightly like crescents. The sparkles on their eyes can lit up the entire apartment. They were staring at each other for a brief moment when Jongin slowly scrolls down his eyes on Kyungsoo's plump lips. Red and swollen. He pulls Kyungsoo closer, hugged him tightly and whispers, "I think I'm ready now." Jongin cupped Kyungsoo's face and invites him again for a kiss. 

It was a long, tiring and lustful night for them. They were both panting and sweating while they lay down on the bed. Kyungsoo can’t help but stare at Jongin's beautiful face as he brushes Jongin's cheeks, then his lips. He smiled tenderly and kisses Jongin's hand.

"Hey Jongin," he whispers, "I'm a few years older than you, right?" He continued, still holding Jongin's hand. "Obviously Yes." Jongin sarcastically answers as he lets out a soft chuckle. "I guess this is a bit cringey, but, I want you to call me Hyung." Jongin stares at Kyungsoo with confused eyes and tilts his head before he giggles, "You never told me that before, but if that's what you want, Hyung" he winks and gives a soft chuckle before he rests his head on Kyungsoo's chest.

"Jongin." 

"Yes, Hyung?"

"Let's clean up first." Jongin rolled his eyes on Kyungsoo as he stands up. "I'm tired and sleepy and.." he stopped while he stares at the cold floor. "And what, Jongin?" Jongin stares at Kyungsoo's eyes and hold both his hands, "this hurts.. so much." His lips was pouting as he placed Kyungsoo's hand on his butt and points out what part of his body was aching. "Ah, my not-so-little Jongin, you are so cute." He giggled, his eyes were smiling together with his heart-shaped lips. He brushes Jongin's soft hair as he tries to comfort him, "Now let's go clean up so we can rest." He pushes Jongin slowly towards the bathroom and Jongin didn't bother to resist.

Giggles were heard inside the shower as they clean themselves. There were random kisses and biting and soft moans. They both went out of the shower with glint of happiness in their eyes.

Jongin wears Kyungsoo's clothes, quite small but comfortable. He snuggles on Kyungsoo's bed and tucked himself on the blanket. Kyungsoo turns off the light and lay down to bed. He rests his head on Jongin's chest, their legs were intertwined. He stares at the kids eyes and brushes his finger on his cheeks. Jongin smiled in appreciation and kisses Kyungsoo's forehead. "Goodnight Hyung."

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> This is the first chapter I posted without a beta reader. I really hope you'll still enjoy this as much as the previous ones. I struggled a bit on this chapter but hey I think I was able to pull it through?? Please give me your thoughts :))
> 
> Feel free to talk to me on twitter: @jonginniesprout


	4. Chapter 4

Jongin gets up and checks the time on his phone, its just 4 o'clock in the morning. He whines about headache and his sore… bum. He noticed he's in a different room. He glances around and realized that Kyungsoo was beside him. Sleeping soundly. _Oh right, I'm at Kyungsoo's apartment._

"Hyung… hyung.." Jongin shakes Kyungsoo but the older didn't bother to move nor respond.  
Jongin doesn't want to disturb him anymore so he just packed his things and changed back to his clothes. He left a note beside Kyungsoo's table which says, "Hyung I need to go home so I can wash up and change my clothes. See you in the office letter." _ And there. _ He draws a heart on the bottom of the note. He kissed Kyungsoo's forehead before he leaves and locked the door.

It's now 6:30 A. Jongin walks happily. He hums while on his way to the usual coffee shop. "1 Latte, 1 Americano, 2 French Toast" he ordered. Yes, he likes French toast now.

With a brown paper bag on his hand, he walked towards the bus stop slowly feeling the cold morning breeze. Everything felt calm and light. As he mounts the bus and sits, he reached for his earphones inside his bag and plugs it on his phone._ Today is a good day for a good music_, he murmurs to himself. He smiles as he scrolls through his phone's music player and hits play.

_ **"Even time was lost in this place** _  
_ ** Completely captivated by your light movements** _  
_ ** I couldn’t stop you spreading inside of me** _  
_ ** My eyes are only filled with you** _

_ **I can’t even breathe (it’s not easy baby)** _  
_ ** It gets deeper the more I try to escape** _

_ **Just like this, fall, fall, fall for you** _  
_ ** Into your swamp, fall, fall** _  
_ ** I’m falling** _  
_ ** Endlessly** _

_ **My breath rises and locks** _  
_ ** It’s actually more comfortable, deeper** _  
_ ** Fall, Fall** _  
_ ** I’m falling"** _

He alighted the bus as soon as he reach their office and happily hops his way going inside the building when he noticed a familiar signage.

_“Looking for junior interns. For inquiries, please proceed to the reception desk.”_

The huge signage is back.

He suddenly remembered Kyungsoo already endorsed him for permanency and he needs to transfer to a new department. Jongin hurriedly went to 12th floor and enters the office. Kyungsoo wasn't there.

"Huh? Where is he? He's always early." he murmurs. He tried to call him but the phone just keeps on ringing.

It's already 8:15 in the morning and still no sign of Kyungsoo. He was never late. He doesn't even know what to do. _Where is he? Is he still asleep? Should I pick him up in his apartment?_

"Hyung, where are you?" He sends a text message to his boss as he anxiously taps his fingers on the table while he waits. No reply. A few minutes later, his phone rings. Without even looking at the caller's number, he immediately answered, "Hyung, finally, where are you?" The person on the other line was silent.

"Mr. Kim Jongin?" he was shocked when he heard a female voice on the other line. "Uhh, yes I'm sorry. Yes it's me. Who is this?"

"Good morning, I'm Taeyeon from HR, we have received the endorsement sent by Mr. Do yesterday. You will be transferred to Mr. Oh Sehun's office starting tomorrow."

"I'm sorry. Who?" he asks. Maybe he just heard it wrong.

"You will be transferred to Mr. Oh Sehun's office, the Marketing Department. Mr. Sehun is the Department head, and he is also- ..

"Ms. Taeyeon, I know have no rights to demand anything right now but is there any department available?" he tries to interrupt. His voice was a bit shaky and silent cries for help are heard.

"Let me check for a while Mr. Kim." the girl puts the line on hold which made Jongin more anxious. He walks back and forth and sweat falls rapidly from his forehead and on his back.

"Mr. Kim, upon checking, Mr. Oh personally requested for you to be transferred in the Marketing Department immediately. I'm sorry but I think there's nothing else we can do for now." Jongin was silent for a while, the man's name is familiar to him and he doesn't like where he think this is going.

_Think Jongin. THINK!_

"Bu..But, there are still works I needed to finish." he tries to bargain. "We've already talked with Mr. Do about this and we will send a temporary assistant for him. Mr. Oh needs additional staff in his department as soon as possible."

"O..okay. Thanks for updating me, I guess." He lets out a defeated sigh. His phone dropped on the floor as soon as the call ended. He can't believe what's happening.

"Oh Sehun… Oh Sehun.. you fucking jerk. If it’s really you, I swear I'm gonna punch your face as soon as I see you." He slams the table, his face was burning red and his eyes were fuming with anger.

With too much circumstances happened in this early in the morning, Jongin decided to go out of the building to get some fresh air. He felt suffocated inside Kyungsoo’s office. His still on the state of denial, he doesn’t want to believe that his next boss will be Oh Sehun. _There are many Oh Sehun in Korea right?_ He breathed an exasperated sigh.

As he stepped outside their building, he tried to lurke between the streets, maybe Kyungsoo is on his way. He almost tripped when he noticed a familiar man inside the coffee shop near the office building. It was Kyungsoo. He is with the guy with big fucking dumbo ears again. His with his ex-boyfriend and he looks happy.

Jongin felt something that punches through his chest. He's jealous. Now he knows what he felt when he saw them the first time. How can Kyungsoo do this to him? They were just together last night. He was devastated this morning with the news he got and now here’s Kyungsoo, looking happy and worry-free. He's smiling at Chanyeol with that heart shaped lips and crescent eyes. Those special look Jongin thought that were only just for him.

He tried calling Kyungsoo again while staring at him from the outside of windows of the coffee shop. He saw Kyungsoo looked at his phone when it rang, but he just puts it back on the table and didn’t even answered the call. _Fuck._

_I hate you. I hate you so much. I needed you right now. How could you ignore me?_ He wants to shout, to have a tantrum and beat his hands on the ground like a toddler. But he can’t. Instead, Jongin takes a deep breath, sobbed silently to himself, his shoulders and upper back slumped in disappointment and just walks away.

"Well, we just fucked one time and we aren't even boyfriends yet so I guess it's just a one night stand." He murmurs as he tries to comfort himself while he walks back to their office. He's hurt but he still needs to face a bigger problem. A problem named Oh Sehun.

\--

Oh Sehun is Jongin's ex-boyfriend. They were still both in college when they started their relationship. Sehun and Jongin were classmates on a few subjects. Sehun was an irregular student because his not taking school seriously. He hates school so much but he couldn't do anything. He needs to follow his parents just so he could get everything he wants.

On the last quarter of the school year, they were assigned to be partners on one of their subjects. Jongin is always the responsible one. He always makes sure that he finishes his school works on time, while Sehun, he always tries to bribe Jongin to do his part.

"You can't do that Sehun. You need to learn. I can't always accept your money and do all the work for you." Jongin scolded the younger.

"Well, I just wanted to help you. You need money and you know I'm not the type of person who will do this kind of stuff." Sehun scoots beside Jongin, arms wrapping on Jongin's hand.

"Please Jonginnie, I promise this would be the last." He stares at Jongin, his eyes were smiling sweetly and Jongin couldn't bare to ignore.

"Fine, but this is the last time, okay? And I don't need your money. Stop sending money on my account anymore. You know I'm not doing this for money." He stares at Sehun and softly brushes his cheeks.

They continue to finish their report while sitting on the bench on the school's open ground. Jongin, as usual, is doing all the work while Sehun is resting his head on his boyfriend’s shoulder.

They were laughing and cuddling when someone walks toward them which startled them both. "Sehun, what exactly are you doing right now and who is he?" They heard a familiar voice. Sehun immediately turns around to check. He stands up and bows his head as soon as he recognized the persons behind them.

"Dad, Mom, what are you doing here?

"I think that's not the question right now. What's happening here?" Sehun's eyes where moving rapidly from his parents then to Jongin then back to his parents.  
"Uhmmm, this is.. Kim Jongin." He stutters. "His my classmate and.. And I pay him so he could do all the school works for me."

"Then why are you resting your head on his shoulder? Is this part of your agreement?" His dad asked with a resentful look. Sehun was lost for words.

"So Jongin, are you taking advantage of my son because he's rich and vulnerable?" Mr. Oh reverts his question with an inflated ego to Jongin. Jongin wasn't able to respond. He formed ball hands into his fists, his jaws clenched. He was not even looking at them, he’s just staring at the cold floor, brows knitted in anger. "No." Sehun defended. "He just… he just badly needs money right now and I need help with all the school stuff. And I guess his finish now. Right Jongin?" He looked at Jongin and signals him to leave. Jongin bows for the last time, still not making any eye contact to Sehun’s parents before he finally walks away and leaves Sehun with an exasperated look.

\--  
Jongin was still hurt but he needs to continue working. He can't keep the scenario in the coffee shop off of his mind. Kyungsoo was laughing, and what hurts him most, Kyungsoo ignored him.

As soon as he finished packing his things, he decides to meet his soon-to-be boss. Sehun's office is located on the opposite side of Kyungsoo's. He opened the door and walks out of the hall way when he saw Kyungsoo who just arrived. "Good Morning, Jongin" he smiled brightly as soon as he sees his intern. The kid didn't respond. "Where are you going? And why are there boxes here?" His mouth pointed the few boxes inside his office.

"I'm going to meet Mr. Oh, my new boss. See you later, Kyungsoo." he walks pass Kyungsoo but the older man stopped him. He grabbed Jongin's hand and gave him an exasperated look. 

"What's the problem Jongin?" Jongin shrugged._ Me? Do I look like I have a problem? _

"Nothing, HRD called me and told me that I need to transfer tomorrow so I packed my things. I think they already told you." Kyungsoo was still staring at Jongin's eyes, he knows something is wrong. "But I didn't agree with their conditions yet so you don't need to transfer immediately." Kyungsoo defended.

"Well it seems that it's their final decision. And the last time I checked, you rushed my endorsement and you wanted me to transfer as soon as possible right?" he answered. His chin was shaking and his voice was trembling. Jongin looked mad but he still tries to have a decent conversation with his boss.

"There's something wrong Jongin. I know there is. Aside from this… work issue." He lets go of Jongin hands and walk towards his table to set up his things. He stopped when he saw 2 cold coffees and a brown paper bag, probably with french toast in it. _ Oh.. oh.. _ he got it now. _  
_

"Ohh.. no, Jongin did you.. I'm so sorry I was.." Kyungsoo wasn't able to finish his sentence when Jongin picked up the coffees and paper bag and throw it in the trash.

"Why the hell did you do that?" Kyungsoo's voice was shaking as he asked him. "Well, no one likes cold coffee. And I think you're already full. You already had breakfast in the cafe right? With your ex-boyfriend-turned-best friend." Jongin responded. One eyebrow raised, arms resting in front of his chest. That's it. Finally it came out. That's the reason for all this salty behavior.

"Ahhh, Jongin about that. I forgot to tell you."

"No, no need to explain. I'm just your assistant anyway. It's your personal life. I get it. May I go now? I need to meet my new boss."

Kyungsoo was startled by the sudden change of Jongin’s attitude towards him. Jongin was always calm and sweet. He breathed deeply and tried to to open his mouth but he can't utter any word. He can't even move. Nothing. "Okay, so I guess I'm good to go then. See you later Mr. Do." Jongin shuts the door without giving Kyungsoo a second glance and immediately proceeds to Sehun's office.

Few hours later, Jongin came back. He knocked a few times before he enters Kyungsoo's office then he saw a man not familiar to him sitting in his chair. Great. Just great.

"Jongin, you're back." Kyungsoo greeted him. Jongin just raised his eyebrows and gives out a fake smile as a reply.

"This is Byun Baekhyun. He's...uh.. Chanyeol's partner. He referred Baekhyun to me to be my assistant. This was the reason why I was out with Chanyeol earlier."

_Oh… But.. No_. Jongin thought to himself. What he can't understand is why Kyungsoo didn't even bother to answer his calls let alone a single text message.

"Kyungsoo, please don't say that. I want to develop my skills on my own without the help of Chanyeol's endorsement or whatever." Baekhyun shrugs and rolled his eyes as he interrupts Kyungsoo.

Jongin looked at the red head guy and realized that he hasn't formally introduced himself yet. He walks toward the guy and bows at him. "Hi, Mr. Byun. I'm Kim Jongin, the former assistant of Mr. Do. I will be transferring tomorrow" He offered his hand and Baekhyun immediately accepts and shake hands with him. "But for now, I still need my work station because I need to update some files. I will send you an email tomorrow regarding other things that needs to be done this week." he ended.

"Ah, yes of course. Don't worry, I'll be going now. HR called and asked me to do this interview with Kyungsoo, you know, for formality purposes ." He smiled and stood up. "Bye Kyungsoo, thanks for helping. and Jongin, I guess, I'll see you around then." The guy bids his final bow and exits the room. Now, there were only two of them inside the huge office surrounded by deafening silence.

"Are you sure you don't want to stay for at least a week to finish your work?" Kyungsoo asks as he tries to break the awkwardness between them. His eyes looks concerned on what's happening with Jongin. _Where did my sweet little intern go?_

"I can't stay any longer. Sehun said he needs me right away. " Jongin answered while he busily taps on his keyboard.

"Sehun?? Did he just let you call him by his first name? That brat?" Kyungsoo's brow furrowed.

"Yes, actually I already know Sehun way back college days." Jongin answers.

"Remember the puppy love I told you?" Jongin continues. He doesn’t want to tell him about it this time but every time he remembers Chanyeol and Kyungsoo were together this morning, he just can’t help but to feel hurt. And that he needs to counter-attack Kyungsoo to make him realize how painful it is seeing your loved one with his ex.

_No. No way._ Oh, Sehun is Kyungsoo's biggest rival. He's younger than Kyungsoo yet he has a higher position and everyone knows it's all because of his parent’s influence. Kyungsoo cleared out his thoughts when he suddenly remembers that right now, Jongin is mad at him. And worse, he'll be working with his ex-boyfriend starting tomorrow.

"Jongin I'm sorry. Look, I can explain. You got this all wrong. I know what you're thinking."

"It's fine. You don't owe anyone an explanation, don't feel guilty or what. We're not even boyfriends yet. We're just co-workers who fucked one night because we're dr-.."

"Shut up." Kyungsoo slammed his table so hard, his hand are all red and sore. His eyes were wide and mad. "I am trying to explain yet here you are with your petty talks. And I told you to call me Hyung last night, now it's just Kyungsoo? Mr. Do?" He crossed his arms in front of his chest.

"I told you, no need to explain. I don't need it. I totally understand." He lied. Jongin pouted and lowered his head, now staring on the cold tiles of the floor.

"Jongin, I think I already proved to you that I like you, right?" Jongin was still not responding which leave Kyungsoo no choice. He walks towards Jongin, and cornered him on his chair. Jongin got startled. Kyungsoo’s hands brushed his fingers on Jongin’s cheeks, down to his lips. He leans his head close to Jongin, cupped his cheeks and placed his lips on top of Jongin’s giving the younger one a soft and loving kiss.

Kyungsoo stands up and breaks the kiss. He stared at Jongin and noticed the intern’s watery eyes. "Why are you all sad for nothing? I'm here, I like you and you only. And yes I owe you an explanation. I'm sorry." Jongin didn't respond, mouth still pouting, eyes avoiding Kyungsoo’s. He tilts his head down the floor and heaves out a deep sigh.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Soo... Jongin was so inlove in the first part of this chapter but.. something happened so yeah. By the way, the song I used is "Fall" by EXO, it's one of my faves! Please give it a try. Hope you liked this chapter ^^
> 
> As always, I'll appreciate any feedback :)) 
> 
> I'm on twitter: @jongginiesprout


	5. Chapter 5

Jongin woke up earlier than usual. He was trying to avoid Kyungsoo today. He doesn't want to be emotional since it's his last day or maybe he doesn't want to see Kyungsoo for now. He can still remember what happened yesterday. He knows he acted like a big jerk getting jealous for nothing. He still have no words to tell Kyungsoo. Should he apologize? But why? It's normal to get jealous. Should he keep on being his bratty self? Maybe yes. He doesn't know. All he knows is the world hates him so much that day. First, he saw Kyungsoo with his ex; second, HR decided to assign him at Sehun's department. It was all too much for him.

"Okay, life must go on, I guess." he hums to himself as he gets ready for today's work. After he tried to clear out all the worries going on through his mind, he breathed a heavy sigh and lifts his backpack on one of his shoulders. He's rushing towards the door when he slipped. Maybe his mind and body were still not in coordination yet.

"What the-" he groans when a light flashed on his face as soon as he opened the door.

_Click_. "Wow, you really are perfect. Good morning, Jongin." Kyungsoo greets him with a beautiful smile on his face. It lasted for a few seconds before he lowered his head to review the image he took on his camera. A perfect picture of his sweet kid.

"What are you doing here?" Jongin asked with a confused face, eyebrows slightly arched.

"Well, I guess that's a new way of greeting nowadays." the older one teased as he puts the camera down and lets it swing on his neck.

"I'm here to pick you up obviously. You know, go get our coffees and eat breakfast together. This is your last day as my intern so let's make the most out of it." Kyungsoo opens the door on the passenger seat as he gestures Jongin to enter inside.

Jongin still feels confused and was unable to utter any words. He was just staring at Kyungsoo and wiping his eyes because of the flash of the camera that hit him. _Why is he here? Shouldn't he be mad at me or something? Please stop being perfect_, he struggles with his thoughts. After a few moments, it finally sunk in, Jongin walks slowly towards his boss' car. Kyungsoo closed the door for him. Kyungsoo followed him right after and enters the driver's seat. He started the engine as he sits behind the wheels.

Kyungsoo proceeds to the cashier and ordered their usual: 1 Latte, 1 Americano and 2 French Toast. He observes Jongin from the counter of the coffee shop. Jongin was just staring at nothingness, anywhere, somewhere, obviously avoiding him.

"So, are you still not gonna talk to me?" Kyungsoo shoots the question while he sets up the food he ordered on their table. Placing the latte in front of Jongin and Americano on his. He raised one of his eyebrows while waiting for Jongin's response. It took a while before the younger finally speaks out.

"I'm sorry for the way I acted yesterday. I just had a bad day and all, I was looking for you. I was worried." Jongin fidgeted his fingers and bites the inside of his cheeks, still avoiding the older's gaze, "But then I saw you. You're with that man again. You look so happy. I tried calling you but you ignored me." he continued. Kyungsoo lets out a little smile on his lips and stared at Jongin's face whose mouth are already forming a pout.

"Silly. You see, I am not answering any calls when I'm on a meeting. It's disrespectful of others' time. Have you seen me taking calls during meetings?"

Jongin shook his head. "See.. That's why I wasn't able to answer your call."

"But you could've sent me a text message before your meeting, you can even tell me the night before, we were toge-" Jongin stopped when he noticed his voice was getting louder. Kyungsoo was almost startled. His head is now bowed down, eyes fixed on the cold floor and a long pout on his lips was showing. His eyebrows furrowed and his arms are twisted on his chest.

"That.. I really apologize. I really forgot that me and Chanyeol will meet the next day. Our.. our night was so precious to me." Kyungsoo observed Jongin's reaction before he continued. The younger one still looks sad, but finally, their eyes met when Jongin raised his head a bit. Kyungsoo took it as a sign that Jongin was ready to listen. "I was so happy that I forgot I need to meet that bastard the next morning. And I was rushing to meet him since I woke up late, sorry, I wasn't able to send you a message."

Jongin seemed to accept the apology. He nods twice and a small smile finally came out on his beautiful lips. They weren't talking much the whole time but at least, the heavy feeling that surrounds them was finally gone.

"Jongin, I like you. Don't ever get jealous because of Chanyeol, okay? He's just my best friend." Kyungsoo tapped Jongin's thigh, drawing circles on it as a sign of reassurance. Jongin slowly puts his hand on top of Kyungsoo's and smiled at him. Those sweet smile which makes Kyungsoo's heart swoon.

_There he is. He is back. My sweet intern._

They reached the building early, way before their working hours, when Kyungsoo noticed someone waiting on the front of the door of his office _Damn it, it's Oh Sehun._

Sehun is a young, good-looking man who has the same built as Jongin. He always dress well and really stands out in a crowd. He is rich and influential and can literally gets anything he wants with just a snap of his fingers. He is the biggest brat Jongin ever met.

_ " _ Sehun, what are you doing here? It's still too early." Kyungsoo shrugged and glared at Sehun before he reached for the keys to his office inside his bag.

"I just wanted to pay a visit to Jongin's soon-to-be ex-boss." There was a grin on Sehun's mouth as he answered Kyungsoo. "Isn't this scenario seems familiar Kyungsoo? An employee will be transferred, the boss and his intern has a… relationship?" He gives out an aggravating laugh. Kyungsoo rolled his eyes as he passed by Sehun who's blocking the door and entered his office. Jongin followed him and puts his bag on his chair.

"Sehun, it's just 7:30 AM, stop being a whiny bitch. I'll be at your office in a while."  


"Okay Jongin, please come to the office soon, we have things to discuss." Sehun winked at Jongin and Jongin could only express frustration on his eyes. Sehun returned his attention again on Kyungsoo who looks really annoyed, ready to throw him a punch anytime. "Woah, honey, no need to look at me like that. I'm leaving now okay? See you around Soo." Sehun leaves Kyungsoo's office and bid his final annoying smirk to the lead photographer.

"Hey Jongin, you okay?" Kyungsoo taps Jongin's shoulder. He then helps Jongin to place his remaining things into the boxes.

"Yes Hyung.. What about you? Are you gonna be okay?"

Kyungsoo could fake a smile, but worries and sadness are obvious on his eyes. "I've been working for 6 years in this company. I've met lots of intern. But honestly.." he paused. Kyungsoo's face now has a downcast gaze. "I am scared. I know Sehun. Not to add the fact that he is your ex-lover. I know he wants to ruin me again. To get everything from me." he raised his head a bit and his watery eyes met Jongin's.

"Maybe including you."

Jongin just held his hand and caressed his face, trying to comfort him and take those sorrows away from his beautiful eyes. "Hyung, trust me okay? I like you and you only too. I'm just gonna work for him. If you only know how much I resent that jerk." He mumbles. His hand slowly slips down to reach Kyungsoo's. "We will meet everyday. It would seem like nothing has changed." Jongin reassured Kyungsoo and kissed his hand.

"There's something I need to tell you. But… maybe not now.. and of course, I trust you Jongin." a worried smile slipped from Kyungsoo's frowned face.

"Thank you, Hyung. See you later?" Jongin started picking up his things as he prepares to go to his new office. "Yes, see you later."

__

It was a busy day. Baekhyun also arrived and Kyungsoo taught him what to do on the files that were not finished by Jongin. Meanwhile, Jongin was also focused on tons of workloads which he was not familiar with. He was on his laptop the whole day. Editing, updating, finishing reports and deadlines. "Make sure you finish that today Jongin, I need that tomorrow morning." Sehun ordered.

It's already 7:00 PM but Jongin is still stuck in the office desk trying to finish the report that Sehun needs tomorrow. He's barely new on their department how can he even finish all of those reports in one day? Jongin was busily typing on his laptop when his phone suddenly vibrates to a new text message:

_ "Jongin, where are you? Aren't you coming home yet? I will wait for you outside the building." _

It’s from Kyungsoo. He almost forgot about him the whole day. Kyungsoo always brings him home. He immediately called him and he felt worried. Maybe he was waiting for hours already.

He taps on his phone and dialed Kyungsoo's number. The call was answered right after 2 rings. "Hyung, please don't wait for me. I might come home very late tonight." Kyungsoo did not answer. Probably waiting for Jongin to take back his words.  


"Jongin, are you done already?" Kyungsoo heard another person speak on the other line.

"Ah, Sehun, I'm almost finished, I just really need to make this call."  


"Make it quick then. I don't want any delays. Personal stuff can wait. But my time is too precious to waste." It was Sehun. He caught Jongin on his phone. He probably even knows he was talking to Kyungsoo.

"Such a fucking brat." Kyungsoo says on the other line. "I know Hyung and I'm sorry, I'll call you later. I'll finish this quick but if you want, you can go home. Don't wait for me." Jongin tried to cut their conversation so he could resume his work as quickly as he can. "I'll wait here Jongin, okay? I'll send you home. Take your time." Kyungsoo insisted.

It's almost past eight in the evening, Jongin finally finished the reports. He hurriedly packed his things and was about to reach the door when Sehun stopped him, holding Jongin's wrist. "Alright let's go home. Jongin, do you want to eat dinner first?" Sehun whispered as he moves his hand on Jongin's shoulder but Jongin immediately move and left Sehun's hand hanging.  _ This god damn bitch, he still thinks I'm head- over-hills for him.  _ Jongin thinks to himself.

Sehun scolded him non stop all day.  _ Jongin do this, Jongin do that _ as if he's the only employee in the department. And now he has the guts to smile and ask him for dinner? Jongin outright rejected Sehun's offer and tried to reason out. "I'm sorry Sehun but I already have plans for tonight." Sehun smirked, as if he never heard anything. "Okay, let's get out of this building." He placed his hand on Jongin's back and pushed him lightly as they step out of the office. 

Kyungsoo was staring at his phone while inside his car. Probably waiting for any text or call from Jongin. He promised him he will wait for Jongin no matter what. As he repeatedly locks and unlocks the screen of his phone, he felt something on his senses to face the right side of the car since his peripheral vision noticed someone. He slowly lifts his head and… and then he saw them, Sehun's hand on Jongin's back. He knew it. He knew Sehun will do the same thing again.

There was a pain in his chest he couldn't describe. It was pinching him so hard he didn't noticed he wasn't breathing regularly like he was gasping for air. This could not be happening. Not again.

He immediately stepped out of his car and ran towards the two tall men.

"Hey Jongin, lets go." He shouted as much as he can so that Sehun could hear everything clear. His voice resounded the parking lot, it sounded demanding that Jongin was also startled.

"He's going to eat dinner with his new boss tonight." Sehun answered, holding Jongin's hand as he wears a grin on his face.

"Well, its way past office hours. We're all outside the building. You're not his boss by this time. He is mine now." Kyungsoo reached for Jongin's hand and Jongin immediately grabs it. Sehun could only roll his eyes in annoyance. A few minutes later, Sehun's car arrived. The driver opened the passenger's door for him. Before he enters the car, he gives Kyungsoo a final glare and utters, "Just for today Kyungsoo. Just for today."

\--

_Mine. He called me mine. _

Kyungsoo was quiet during their whole trip going to Jongin's house but the kid was smiling and blushing by himself. 

_ "He's mine now."  _ He keeps on repeating those words on his head over and over again as he smiled bashfully. Those three words made all his worries washed away. That he is now owned by Kyungsoo. That Kyungsoo would only hold into him. Jongin couldn't stop himself because he felt his chest would explode anytime, he then asked Kyungsoo who was busily driving. "Hyung.. are you serious about what you told Sehun a while ago?"  


Kyungsoo stopped the car on the side of the road, staring at Jongin looking confused with one eyebrow raised.

"I already forgot what I told him, I got so furious by the thought of you two going out together, not to mention he's tugging on your back." Kyungsoo's voice was shaking in anger, his eyes staring at Jongin's "What part do you mean?"  _ You called me mine Hyung! _ Jongin wanted to shout the thoughts on his head but he could not utter any word. He's afraid. Maybe tonight is not the time to talk about this. He just shook his head twice and arched his head down towards the floor. He breathes heavily before he could stare back at Kyungsoo whose eyes were still stuck unto him waiting for an answer. 

"I see.. never mind hyung, it's nothing. Sehun is such a brat and there are many reasons why I hate him. But you, why are you mad at him?" Kyungsoo starts to drive again, avoiding the question that Jongin threw at him. He's avoiding any conversations as much as he can. He waited for hours for what? For seeing his precious intern with Oh fucking Sehun? His grip on the steering wheel tightened every time that memory flashes in his mind.

Few minutes later, they finally arrived at Jongin's house. Jongin stepped out of the car and waited for Kyungsoo to come out. "Thank you for the ride Hyung. By the way, next time, if it gets too late, please don't wait for me. I don't want to be a burden." Jongin worriedly ask. He observed that Kyungsoo was yawning non stop during the whole trip. Kyungsoo was really tired actually. He needs to teach Baekhyun everything plus he needs to do his own editing and stuff. Setting appointments here and there. It was a really long day for him.

"Go inside now Jongin, see you tomorrow." Those were the only words that Kyungsoo replied. Jongin noticed a sad frown formed on Kyungsoo's face again. He's not just tired, he looks dejected. He moved closer to Kyungsoo. He reached for one of his hand and left a gentle kiss on it. "You trust me right?" Jongin asks. For a moment, Kyungsoo just simply gazed into Jongin's eyes, and then he drew a deep breath before he nodded slowly. "I trust you, but I don't trust Sehun." Jongin moved his hand on Kyungsoo's cheek, touching it while staring into his ex-boss' big beautiful eyes, making Kyungsoo's heart flutter.

"I'm yours, Hyung." He gently pulled Kyungsoo's face to kiss his lips softly. After a while, he breaks the kiss, still holding Kyungsoo's hand and drawing circles on it, "All yours."

A slow smile spread over Kyungsoo's mouth and spilled into his eyes. The lump he felt on his throat has somewhat disappeared. "So, are we officially dating now Hyung?" Jongin asks. His lips held a faint smile and his eyes twinkled. Kyungsoo nods and smiles. He smiled brightly that Jongin can see that heart-shaped lips again. Those precious crescent eyes he loved so dearly. He then pulled Kyungsoo again for a long and soft kiss and hugged him tightly. He kissed Kyungsoo's forehead then he opened the door on the driver's seat. "Goodnight Hyung, please take care and text me when you get home."  


"I will Jongin. Good night." Kyungsoo replied as he waved goodbye. His heart felt somewhat reassured. The idea that he's now finally dating his precious intern that he liked so much makes him all giddy.

_ You're mine. _

_ I'm yours. _

_ __ _

Weeks passed by so fast. They were both busy with their own jobs. Jongin was loaded with damn reports, he missed photography so much. Kyungsoo attended events here and there with Baekhyun. He was frustrated because his new intern has no interest in photography. If not for Chanyeol, he could've kick Baekhyun's ass on his very first day. Kyungsoo does all the job, from shooting to editing. Everything.

Kyungsoo and Jongin barely had time for each other. They can only meet every morning for quick coffee and sometimes in the evening but since they're both tired, they always decided to go home and rest.

It's weekend finally. Kyungsoo has no schedule while Jongin did his best to finish all his reports last friday night so they could spend the whole weekend together. 

_ _

Jongin:

_ "Hyung, I miss you so much."  _

_ _

Kyungsoo:

_ "I missed you too, Jongin. I'm sorry, the past few weeks was hell. See you later." _

This weekend, they planned to do some groceries and to just stay at Kyungsoo's house. Movies, cuddles, kisses and hugs. It would be perfect.

Kyungsoo picked up Jongin early in the morning and went straight to the grocery. They bought beef, chicken, lots of beers and kimchi. Kyungsoo volunteered to cook their food. He knows how bad Jongin's cooking skill is. They might end up with eggs and ramen if he let Jongin rummage through the kitchen.

They spent half of their day talking about everything. About Baekhyun's whining every event, because seriously, the dude has no idea what he's doing. About the events Kyungsoo attended which he wished Jongin was with him.  


Hours passed by, the sun is no longer shining. Only the dim lamp on Kyungsoo's side table served as the only thing that makes Kyungsoo's apartment lit. They decided to finally kick-start their _ Netflix and chill _ moment as they begin popping the lids of beer bottles and prepared the movie they will watch. "Horror movie" Jongin suggested. He loves them even if he's a scaredy cat. Maybe, it was also a way to cuddle with Kyungsoo more.  


Few hours past, few bottles of beer left. Both of them are now drunk. Kyungsoo decided to start cleaning up so they could lay in bed and get some rest. He was almost done on washing the dishes when he felt someone breathe behind his nape. His heart skipped a bit. Jongin was hugging him from his back. Started kissing him on his sensitive neck, nibbling the skin lightly, making Kyungsoo's inside feel hot. Kyungsoo faced him and their lips brushed together faintly once. Then again, deeper. Kyungsoo parted his lips, deepening their kiss while they walk backwards towards his bedroom.

"Hyung, I want you tonight." Jongin moans while he tries to gasp for breath. Kyungsoo, now laying down on the bed, continued kissing Jongin's red and plump lips. Jongin's tongue travelled from Kyungsoo's chest, down to his nipples then going south to his thigh. Kyungsoo lets out a soft moan as he felt Jongin's hand was already palming his swollen erection. "Jongin I miss you so much. I missed this so much." He grabbed a handful of Jongin's soft and thick hair.

Without wasting any second, Jongin pulled Kyungsoo's boxer. His hard member was already leaking with pre cum. He slowly licked the slit of the head while staring at Kyungsoo who's eyes were already rolling from the back of his head.  


"I want you inside me tonight, Jongin."  


That day was full of passion, happiness, lust and love _ . _

_ Love. _

They rested their heads on the pillows after taking a shower together. Kyungsoo cuddled Jongin and kisses his forehead, eyes, nose, ears and then his lips. Kyungsoo adored him so much. He loves every part of him, every line on his face. Just everything.

Jongin felt contented. He can't keep his eyes off of Kyungsoo too. He feels so light at that moment. He can't think of anything aside from him and Kyungsoo in their own private place.

"I love you, Hyung."

"I love you too, Jongin."

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> This is my favorite chapter (so far) hope you all like this too. Please don't hesitate to give your honest feedback because I need them to improve my writing. Thank you so much!! :))
> 
> Talk to me on twitter: @jonginniesprout


	6. Chapter 6

_ “Looking for junior interns. Please proceed to the reception area for more details. _

Months have passed and Jongin got used to the big signage in front of the building. Every two to three months, Kyungsoo changes his assistants. Some were endorsed as regular, some were not.

"Hyung, if only I can be your assistant again, it would be perfect. I'm actually bored on the stuff I'm doing in Sehun's office." Jongin states as he drinks his latte. They were discussing things over breakfast at their favorite coffee shop. They never miss spending mornings together. As they say, start your day right and the rest will fall into place.

Jongin already got used to Sehun's demanding attitude. Well, he knows the guy since college. It's just like he doesn't feel he's fitted for that job. Office and paper works are always a bore. He loves to explore and learn new things especially in Photography. He still remember those months he was working for Kyungsoo

Jongin made sure he has set his boundaries with Sehun as colleagues only even if Sehun always asks him if there are still any chances of them being together again. His boss never gave up. Always asks him out, always gives him lots of gifts. Always gives Jongin extra tasks so he could finish late and Sehun, on the other hand, can stay with him for the rest of the day. There was also this one time when Sehun snatched Jongin from Kyungsoo while the couple were on their way to get their lunch. Sehun said something _ urgent _ came up and only Jongin could help him, _ of course it's a lie. _Sehun bought take out lunch for him and Jongin while Kyungsoo spent the whole afternoon alone. And Kyungsoo didn't like it.

Kyungsoo didn't like the idea that Sehun and Jongin are getting along again. Aside from the fact that they're ex-lovers, he doesn’t trust Sehun at all, he has his reasons though. Reasons unknown to Jongin. But he needs to trust Jongin. And he knows it would be very unprofessional if he let his anger take over. It's always a burden for Kyungsoo.

"I already sent a request letter with HR about granting me at least one regular assistant. I'm still waiting for their update." Kyungsoo responded as he takes a bite on his favorite breakfast pastry.

Jongin pursed his lips then slowly forms a curve, his brown puppy eyes appeared when he begged his ex boss, "Hyung, we can work together again, right? Please include that on your request, too." He pleaded, his hands tugging Kyungsoo's.

"I will try Jongin. Hopefully." Kyungsoo breathed with a loud sigh as he slowly taps Jongin's hand.

Kyungsoo was already exhausted teaching the new intern again. Baekhyun was already endorsed to Finance Department after Kyungsoo's recommendation. If he could only go back to those days where Jongin was his assistant, it would be great. The kid learned so fast and he didn't have any problems with him. He is passionate and never stubborn. One out of thousands of reasons why he fell for him. 

\--

It's the company's anniversary this weekend. Everyone is required to come. There will be stage performances, other forms of entertainment and, of course, unlimited alcohol. All employees were excited, except for Kyungsoo.

"Hyung are you ready? Let's go." Jongin excitedly asked. It's his first anniversary on his first job. Of course he will be giddy and happy. But Kyungsoo seems to be anxious. His beautiful lips now forming a frown as he lets out a defeated sigh. If he can only avoid this event every year, he will. This event always gives him flashbacks of what happened before. Some things that he really wanted to forget. He took a glance at Jongin's face through the mirror as he button up his polo. Jongin looks cheerful and excited. He looks like a child whose excited to attend a birthday party. Then he looked at himself, he was… he looked tensed. He breathed deeply and takes one final look at Jongin, then slowly, he smiled. He is with Jongin, he should not think of the past now. It would be unfair. He loves Jongin and Jongin loves him, that's all that matter. He's not alone now.

This year, the event will take place in a bar owned by one of the company's regular clients. It's quite big, big enough to accommodate all of them. There's a huge cocktail area in the middle where the bartender busily mixes the drinks. A colorful light that was set-up on the ceiling. _ Mic test, 1,2 _ , _ 3, _ the sounds were being checked diligently by the host of the event. Noise were everywhere. From the DJ's music to people chatting and non-stop laughing. Literally everywhere.

  
Kyungsoo lurks around. He scans all the people who arrived and those who passed by. _ Who is he looking for? _Jongin threw him a confused look and leaned closer to him, “Hyung, are

you waiting for someone?” Kyungsoo was startled by Jongin's voice when he finally snaps back to his zone. He was about to answer Jongin when he saw a familiar figure. A tall, young good looking man, wearing a black long sleeves but his sleeves were rolled up on his arm, paired with a jeans, hair brushed up delicately, a smug clearly reflects on the man's face.

“There you are." Sehun greeted as he threw a huge grin on his face as soon as he saw Kyungsoo.

“Oh Sehun, of course, always want to be the star of the party.” Jongin greeted as he throw his right hand up asking for a high-five which Sehun immediately counters.

“Of course Jongin, I’m glad you still remember even this little part of me.”

“Little? Well you always steal everyone’s attention. You are the most attention-seeking person I’ve ever known.” Jongin and Sehun burst into a loud harsh cackle of laughter.

“Uhmm.. Jongin?” Kyungsoo interrupted. Jongin turns back and looked at him. Kyungsoo's eyebrows were arched, hands rested on his chest, eyes fixed on him. Jongin knows this look. He almost crossed the line. He slowly bowed his head trying to gather his thoughts. _ Why do you have to bring up the past Jongin? Stupid. _ As much as he wants to punch his face at that moment, he still needs to end the awkward silence between the three of them without being obvious. “I’ll go get more drinks. I’ll be back.” Jongin slowly stood up and brushed his fingers on Kyungsoo’s hand. Kyungsoo nods and he took it as a signal to go.

“So Kyungsoo..” Sehun sits on the empty chair beside Kyungsoo. He leaned forward trying to close the distance and attempted to start a conversation. “Finally you don’t look like a mess on today’s event.” Kyungsoo stared at him in annoyance, tilting his head trying to read the younger’s expression. “Well, let’s say I’m on my greatest mood today, but of course, you messed everything up. You always do.” Kyungsoo said, his gaze was full of fierce, unexplainable anger, his palm now forming a fist. A fist ready to punch Sehun anytime. “Calm down, I’m here for the party. I’m here to have fun. Just like every year.” He stared at Kyungsoo’s fuming eyes then turns to Jongin who’s on the bartender station.

  
“Well, I don’t know what others may call it but, _ Dejavu?” _He added. A lopsided grin forms on Sehun’s face, eyes still fixed on Jongin.

\---

Kyungsoo was a newly hired photographer and was assigned to be Chanyeol's assistant. They were working from dusk till dawn everyday. They only had Sunday to give their tired bodies a rest.

Months passed and they grew fond of each other. Eating all three meals of the day together. Sending good night messages every end of the day. Working everyday even if they're bodies are dead tired is doable as long as they are together. They even meet every Sunday and spends the whole day together like they were dating. But they aren’t. There was no label. Nothing was made official between them. They enjoy each others company. They laugh, they cry, they kiss and sometimes, they do more than just a kiss.

Chanyeol's career was at its peak and Kyungsoo definitely don't want to hold it up for him. He was always there, supporting his boss. He'd seen him fail, and fail again but he stands up and he soars higher than before. Chanyeol, in return, taught Kyungsoo all the possible skills and techniques in photography. His secrets, his specialty, every little details. All of them were shared to Kyungsoo.

As Chanyeol got his promotion, he was reassigned to a new department. A bigger one which needs more people. Kyungsoo, of course, was still part of his team. They need to hire new employees to fill those vacancies. They scanned all the resumes recommended by HR until all submitted profiles were sorted. 

_ Right box - For interview; Left box - for shredding. _

Kyungsoo was about to start shredding those who failed their screening when Chanyeol signals him to stop. Chanyeol was currently on his phone coordinating with HR regarding those applicants who passed.

"Kyungsoo-ah, can you please look for the applicant named Oh Sehun?" Chanyeol asked while covering the mouthpiece of the phone.

Kyungsoo stumbled as he rummaged through the files in front of him.

"Nope, not included in the right box." Then he checked those resumes for shredding. Inside that box on the left were applications with minimum credentials.

"Oh… Sehun.. Oh Se… Oh, it's here, found it." He raised his hand holding the document and waved it to Chanyeol. The older guy signals him a thumbs up and nods. He place the resume inside the right box then he continues to shred the remaining applications from the left box.

"What's with this Oh Sehun guy? Why did HR called for him?" Kyungsoo asked while he finished shredding the last application.

"Apparently, we need to hire him. His.. uh.. the son of one of the major stockholders of this company." Chanyeol explained as he slowly looks at the resumé and scans through it. 

“What?” Kyungsoo asked, both eyes grew wider, his hands lightly slammed the table. “So rich people just used their power like that to get into a job while people like me needs to burn our eyebrows in order to get hired?”

“Well Kyungsoo, it's not like we have a choice now.” Chanyeol responded, eyes still pierced on the application on his hand.

Kyungsoo was occupied the whole day, everyday, actually, for the past 5 months on his new department with Chanyeol. Loaded with tons of reports to finish, emails to answer and event invitations to scan through. He can’t even remember when was the last time he and Chanyeol went out for a _ date _ or even for lunch. He is now the first assistant of Chanyeol and he can’t leave the office especially if Chanyeol is not around. Only his boss and his new assistant photographer can attend the events. Only Chanyeol and Sehun can go and attend events and spend the whole day together.

At first, Kyungsoo didn’t mind. He was too busy with everything on his plate already. As long as Sundays are for him and Chanyeol, his satisfied with it. He likes Chanyeol a lot, but he’s too stupid to admit it. He feels like he's not enough for Chanyeol.

Finally, it’s Friday, his second favorite day of the week next to Sunday. “Kyungsoo, is there any scheduled event this weekend?” Chanyeol asked as he arranged his bag, getting ready to go somewhere with camera hanging on his neck. “No, no events this weekend.” Kyungsoo’s mouth twitched as he was fighting a smile that is about to bloom from his lips. “Great. Me and Sehun are planning to go and watch a musical show this weekend. Wanna come?”

_ WHAT? _ Did he heard everything right? Weekend is for them. Only Chanyeol and Kyungsoo. 

“Wh...What about our plans? I thought we're going to..” He was interrupted when Chanyeol smacked his hand on his own forehead. “Oh my god I’m so sorry.. I forgot about it Kyungsoo.” He walks towards Kyungsoo. He was trying to look at him in his eyes but Kyungsoo’s gaze was fixed on the floor, trying to avoid him. “I’m really sorry, Sehun already got reservations and..” He heaves a sigh, “I’m Sorry, I’ll make it up to you I promise.” he ended. Kyungsoo tried so hard to hold back his tears, he knows that once their eyes meet, he will start to weep. “Its.. It’s okay. I can go by myself and watch the movie. Don’t worry.” He answered, eyes still fixed on the cold floor. “Go now, you might be late for your next photoshoot.” Chanyeol brushed his hand on Kyungsoo’s back, “I’m sorry Soo, I’ll make it up to you I promise.” then he leaves. Kyungsoo’s raised his head a bit, his hands explored in his bag, trying to reach for a small white envelope. He opens the envelope, takes out 2 movie tickets and tears it apart.

Few months passed and Kyungsoo's efficiency in work was somewhat rewarded. It was a great morning for him and great news is about to come. "Kyungsoo, have you heard about the news? I'm so proud of you!" Chanyeol ran to him and hugged him with a big joyful smile on his face. Kyungsoo, in return, hugs Chanyeol back for a few seconds before he pulls back. "Woah, thanks for the greeting, but, heard what? What is this all about?" Kyungsoo's face was tilted, eyebrows were knitted together in confusion. "HR sent an email, and here take this." Chanyeol was holding an envelope and hands it to Kyungsoo. Kyungsoo reached out for the envelope with still a quizzical look on his face.

"You got promoted Soo! I know you can do it. Next week, monday, you will have your own team, even your own office. You are the boss! You will be the lead photographer. I'm so proud of you." His boss said as he wrapped his hands again around Kyungsoo. Kyungsoo's eyes widened. His face was washed blank with confusion, he feels like his brain cogs and couldn't run fast enough to take in the information he just received. Every single muscle of his body just froze before a grin crept onto his face, it soon stretched from one side to the other showing a small but genuine smile.

"I..I can't believe this. Ho… How?"

"Honestly, I've sent an endorsement to HR, because I know you could. I trusted your work since the first day."

Kyungsoo nodded and smiled. He's still on cloud nine. He's the boss now. He will have his own office. But all those smile on his face was wept out when a single fact came into his mind. He will be out of Chanyeol's team. They will not be together anymore. No more spending late nights working together. No more breakfast, lunch and dinner. But he also thought that finally, finally they're on the same pace. No more employee-boss treatment. No more judging eyes staring at them. Finally he can confess. And maybe finally, they can label what they really are right now.

Within 2 weeks, Kyungsoo already adopted on his new tasks. Well, he can't see Chanyeol as often as before, but their weekend _'dates', _or whatever they call that, are still a thing. They never missed every weekend now. As Chanyeol promise, he will make it up to Kyungsoo. They always try to do something new. Once, they went to an amusement park, they even tried skating. They tried eating on every restaurant that's near them. He can't keep but to fall more and more for his ex-boss.

It was yet another weekend, Chanyeol asked Kyungsoo if they could just chill for today. Chill means they'll just drink and chat and catch up with their lives. Kyungsoo loves that. He loves how his ex-boss wants to still be updated on every single thing about him. 

The night was already dark when Chanyeol called the waiter and asked for a few more drinks. He stared at Kyungsoo who’s busily scrolling on his phone and checking his email.

"Kyungsoo-ah", he called. The younger man was startled.

“Oh.. I’m sorry. Yes Chanyeol?"

“Was that work?” Kyungsoo nods as he slowly puts down his phone and stared at the other man, ready for a conversation.

“We’ve known each other for more than 2 years I think?” Chanyeol asked, eyes still stuck on Kyungsoo’s. The other man shrugged as he drinks the last shot in front of him. “Well obviously yeah. Why? Is something bothering you?” He leaned closer to Chanyeol as he tries to read the other man’s expression. “Well, you’re the closest friend I’ve got. I think you deserve to know this first.”

Kyungsoo leaned back to his seat as he stared fixedly to Chanyeol. _ Is he going to confess now? Is this really happening?? _ He thinks to himself. He remained silent and waited for the other man to continue.

“So.. Uhmm.. I received an offer from another company and it was great. I know it could help me build up my skills and I know I could grow more.” Chanyeol’s eyes are wide, he felt like every fiber of his being was vibrating with anticipation. And Kyungsoo felt that. It was the first time he saw Chanyeol this happy, this excited, this alive. He was shocked, of course. But he couldn’t feel any happier. “Well this deserves a toast.” Kyungsoo signals the waiter and ask for another round of whiskey. “This one’s on me.” Kyungsoo raised his glass and their glasses clinks.

They were supposed to leave already but since Kyungsoo was curious and there were many thoughts were running through his mind, they talked non-stop. Until finally, when they noticed they’ve both reach their _way-too-far-from-being-sobber _phase_, _they stopped. They’re now both drunk.

“Soo, thank you. Thank you for always staying by my side.” Chanyeol smiled. He’s eyes were sincere and honest. Kyungsoo’s heart flutter. He stared at the glass on his hands before giving Chanyeol a glance. His mouth formed a smile and a silent ‘thank you too’ was delivered to Chanyeol. 

“You’re going to attend the company anniversary event right?” Chanyeol asked. Kyungsoo’s brows furrowed but silently nods. “Well, great then. I want to tell the whole team something important before I leave.” He answered. Kyungsoo’s face was blank. He was curious what was it. His already in front of him, why can’t Chanyeol tell this news to him first too?

The most awaited company anniversary has finally arrived. Kyungsoo made sure he was dressed well following the events motif. He wears a black polo tucked in his jeans, his hair brushed up neatly. Smart and casual. Today was the day he’s waiting for. After their conversation in the bar a week ago, he spent days and nights thinking about what he should do next. Should they finally step up their relationship? After careful thinking, he finally decided to confess to Chanyeol. Since Chanyeol told him that he’s going to announce something this day, might as well he should do the same. Today is the day he’s finally letting all the emotions inside him to finally explode.

He slowly enters the venue, music were loud and welcoming. He walks confidently and prepared. He was glancing everybody, trying to look for his boss. After a few more strides, he finally got a glimpse of him. It was impossible not to see him because he was tall. The tallest man Kyungsoo ever met. As he walks towards Chanyeol with a purpose, he noticed another tall man approaching his boss. His hand clinged to Chanyeol’s arm and Chanyeol rubbed his hand on the other man's head as an acknowledgement. Kyungsoo’s jaw dropped as he felt a lump forms on his throat. He turned around immediately. He was about to run, run as fast as he can away from the venue, when unfortunately, Chanyeol saw him and called for him. “Oh, Kyungsoo, you’re finally here. Come, join us.” Kyungsoo was stuck on the floor for a few minutes before he realized Chanyeol was already moving towards him. He was startled when his ex-boss cupped his elbow and invites him to walk. He almost forgot how to breathe.

“Hi.. I’m sorry I was caught in a traffic.” Kyungsoo explained. His soft lips stretched into a smile but didn't quite reach his dark eyes. “Alright now that everyone’s here, I need to tell you something.” Chanyeol announced. Sehun was still tugging beside him, but his eyes were fixed on Kyungsoo’s as if watching how will he react.

_No, no. This cannot be happening. _ Kyungsoo already had an idea on what the announcement is about. But still, he couldn't believe at anything happening right in front of him. He didn’t want to anyway. It was him who's supposed to be proposing now. It was supposed to be him and Chanyeol. He never saw something like this would come even in his worst nightmares. His chest tightened, he tried to open his mouth, to at least break the current situation, but no sound came out.

“Okay.. everyone listen.” Chanyeol goes to the center of his team, trying to get their attention. Sehun followed him. He breathed heavily before he continues, “Sehun and I are now dating.” The corners of his mouth lift up into a smile as his lips touched Sehun’s cheeks.

Kyungsoo couldn’t hear anything. Only a beeping sound of silence. He was inside a bar but there were no sounds. He couldn't breath, it felt as if someone was choking him. His heart was racing and all he wanted to do was curl up into a ball and wait for someone to save him, to get him out of that place. But no one would, no one was there. A choked cry for help forced itself up his throat, and he felt a drop of something run down his cheek.

“I’m happy for both of you.” The only words Kyungsoo could utter after he mastered to fake a smile, right down to the wrinkles around his eyes.

\--

Jongin and Kyungsoo have been drinking since they arrived. With alcohol flowing into his mind, Jongin decided to invite Kyungsoo for a dance when a slow ballad music was played. He wraps his arms around Kyungsoo's waist while Kyungsoo placed his on Jongin’s broad shoulders. Their bodies naturally flows with every beat of the music.

The song ended and was replaced by a pop music. Kyungsoo pulls Jongin back to their table. This kind of dance is really not his type. Jongin teasingly smiled and followed him.

Sehun was back again on their table after he strolls around the bar, greeting everyone and asking how their night was as if it was _his_ party. He makes sure everyone knows of his presence. Kyungsoo’s face obviously looked irritated the moment Sehun sits with them and Jongin noticed. “Hyung, are you uncomfortable?” He whispers, hands holding onto Kyungsoo's. Kyungsoo didn't reply but his eyes, his eyes could answer for him. And Jongin got his message.

“Oh, it’s still early, you two love birds leaving already?” There was a grin on Sehun’s mouth as he threw the question. He noticed Jongin and Kyungsoo already stands up from their seats with their bags hanging on their shoulders.

“Yes we’re leaving. I just don’t feel good tonight actually.” Jongin answered, trying to make an excuse.

“Are you okay Jongin?” Sehun asked with a concerned voice as he walkes towards Jongin. Sehun was about to wrap Jongin in his arms for a hug to give him _ comfort _ and to check if Jongin has a fever when Kyungsoo shrieked in anger and slapped Sehun’s hand. “We are leaving, right now.” Kyungsoo grabbed Jongin’s hand and dragged him out of the bar. Jongin could not pull nor react, he just let Kyungsoo pull him until they reached the the parking where the driver waits inside Kyungsoo's car.

“What happened there Hyung?” Jongin asked. He’s still clueless. Face looked confused as ever. “Let’s just go home. I.. I’ll tell you everything.” Kyungsoo answered. His eyes slowly shifted to Jongin, glazed with a glassy layer of tears. Before he knew it, they already dripped from his eyelids and slid down on his cheeks. 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Thank you for staying with this fic until this chapter. We're up to 1 final chapter then we're done!  
I love Sehun, please don't hate me. I would really appreciate if you could drop your thoughts on comments below!! :)
> 
> Talk to me on twitter:: @jonginniesprout


	7. Chapter 7

They had a very long and tiring day. Jongin really wants to doze off as soon as they reach Kyungsoo’s apartment but the question still lingers on his mind. He takes a look at Kyungsoo who’s sitting on the couch absent-mindedly. He was staring at nothingness, eyes watery and about to cry. Jongin slowly reaches out and scoots beside him. He brushes his hand on Kyungsoo’s back as he tries to comfort him, He hugged Kyungsoo from behind, his chin resting on Kyungsoo’s shoulder. “Hyung, please tell me what happened. I will listen, I promise.” He whispers as he lightly grasps Kyungsoo’s hand, holding it tightly, like saying he’s never going to let go of him whatever happens. Kyungsoo heaved a deep sigh before turning slowly to face Jongin. His eyes were hooded and begs for something that Jongin could not understand. Kyungsoo puts his free hand on top of Jongin's and purses his lips, “I should’ve told you this before Jongin.” Jongin leaned closer to Kyungsoo, all ears, mind and heart are willing to listen. “Chanyeol.. Sehun.. They dated that’s why we broke up...” Jongin was flustered but he didn't let Kyungsoo to notice.

“Actually..” Kyungsoo's mouth twitches as he continues “..me and Chanyeol where never a thing. We never dated _officially_.” Jongin is still focused on Kyungsoo, eyes fixed on the other’s, absorbing every word that comes out of his mouth.

“I just assumed we were a thing. We did all what couples do. We dated. We… we kissed… we had sex..” Jongin's face started to form a frown. He slowly let go of Kyungsoo’s hand. “Hyung, I think this is the part of the story that I don’t want to hear.” He argues, his eyebrows arched as he pulls out from his hug. “I’m sorry Jongin. I just.. I’m just scared the same thing might happen again.” he explains.

“I was pitiful back then. I was.. I assumed we were dating… then Sehun happened." He laughs in despair. "That’s why the moment I got an opportunity to confess to you, I grabbed it. I cannot let it happen twice.” He pauses and stares at Jongin with only pain on his eyes. "Then here he comes again. Asking you out, asking if he can date you again. Do you think I don't know anything?" Jongin was still silent, shaking his head slowly as he tries to absorb all of Kyungsoo’s explanation. He tried to open his mouth, but nothing came out. He was disappointed. He can't believe Kyungsoo just told him all of these things just now. He was supposed to be mad. But he can't. He doesn't know what's stopping him. He wants to shout, to answer every word that Kyungsoo uttered. To release all those anger on his chest. Jongin tried to stand from the couch and distance himself from Kyungsoo. He slowly steps one if his foot, then the other attempting to stand. He was shaking and can't even stand steadily. He was about to take one step away when Kyungsoo grabbed his hand like holding for dear life. Like begging Jongin not to leave him. He stares at Kyungsoo and Jongin didn't like what he saw. Kyungsoo looks devastated. His sobs were stifled at first as he attempted to hide his grief. Jongin sits down and slowly caresses Kyungsoo's cheeks. If there's one thing Jongin hates to see, it's Kyungsoo crying. And he blames himself for that. It's his fault.

Even if Jongin was there to comfort him, Kyungsoo was not able to hold his emotions any longer. His crying was now both ferocious and noisy. He blinked briny tears from bloodshot eyes, his thick lashes stuck together in clumps. The tears made wet tracks down his face and dripped from his wobbling chin.

It was already 3:21 AM, both of them laying their bodies on the bed, eyes weeping with irregular breathing. Finally, Jongin knows everything. Finally Kyungsoo won’t feel burdened anymore. “Hyung, do you trust me?” Jongin asks as he turns his face to Kyungsoo who’s eyes were all red from non-stop sobbing. “I told you Jongin, I trusted you. I'm just, I'm just scared.” He answers as he stared back to Jongin, eyes still full of tears. "I'm sorry Jongin. I'm really really sorry. I hope you could.. you could still forgive me." he continued. Voice still shaking and sounded like his about to burst into tears anytime. Jongin stared at him for a while, wiping all those tears left on Kyungsoo's cheeks. He opened his arms and invites Kyungsoo into a hug, a comforting hug, a reassuring hug, a loving hug, whatever you may call that. Kyungsoo slowly scoots near him and Jongin gently wraps his arms around him. Yes he was mad, because Kyungsoo didn't trust him, because Kyungsoo hide all those stories of the past from him. But all he could do was to understand Kyungsoo. He needs him now. Kyungsoo needs him and he wants to make sure he will always be with him. Whatever madness he felt was swiftly wiped out the moment he saw tears fell down from Kyungsoo's beautiful eyes.

“Hyung, do you know that you are like a moon to me?” Jongin asks as he pulls out from the hug to see Kyungsoo's face. Jongin's mouth curves a little, forming a small but genuine smile as he wipes few drops of tears from Kyungsoo’s eyes. Kyungsoo slowly lifts his head and stared at Jongin looking confused. “Why?”

“Because out of millions and billions of beautiful stars, it was you who shined the brightest. You give me light when darkness comes. You always stay by my side on my darkest days.” Jongin continues.

Kyungsoo’s tears finally stopped, his mouth slowly forms a smile. His smile was one of happiness growing, it came from deep inside to light his eyes and spread into every part of him. He heaves a sigh of relief before he responds, “When did you become so cringey, Jongin?” He teases. Jongin only chuckled and smiled back at him. A smile of contentment and happiness. Jongin brushes Kyungsoo’s hair and tries to make Kyungsoo feel more calm and relaxed. 

Kyungsoo fell asleep in no time. Jongin’s eyes were also heavy from non stop crying and he was hella tired the whole day. Before he sleeps, he slowly moves Kyungsoo to a more comfortable position, tucked him under the sheets and kissed his forehead. “I love you, Hyung. Goodnight."

\-- 

“A wedding?” Jongin stutters as he was lost for words This is the first time they're going to cover a wedding. Apparently, it’s their CEO’s wedding so Kyungsoo could not reject the invitation. “Come on Jongin, I know how you work, and I trust you.”

After six months of his petition with HR, Kyungsoo’s request was finally granted. He was not given a regular assistant though. His assistant still changes from time to time. What he was granted was much better than that. They gave him a partner. A partner photographer, and obviously it's Jongin. They will work as a duo on all events, all projects, everything. It was way better than what he wanted. They wanted. Maybe Sehun was not that bad after all. 

Sehun filed for his resignation a few weeks after the anniversary event. His parents, being the powerful people they are, transferred him to another company that was also owned by them. Before Sehun leaves, he made sure every mess he did goes back to its place. Or maybe even better.

Friday.

Nothing much happened. They’ve already finished editing last week’s event. They were just scrolling through the invitations and checking which project to accept next.

“Jongin, do you want to go out? I heard there’s a new Japanese Restaurant around the corner.” Kyungsoo asked with an anticipated look on his face.

“I don’t know Hyung. I am really not in the mood today.” He answered, there were giggles in his eyes as he waits for the older to reply.

“Oh, I’m sorry I didn’t noti-”

“Of course I’ll come.” Jongin interrupts as he walks toward Kyungsoo. His mouth curved a smile. Kyungsoo punched Jongin’s chest lightly and chuckled. "We can all go home early now I think." Kyungsoo announced as he closes his laptop and packs his things preparing to leave.

"I'll just finish this Sir, thank you." a young man answered. It was Jisung, his new intern who's currently sending emails to those next event they've accepted. Kyungsoo nods and tapped his back. "We'll get going now, have a great weekend." Jongin and Kyungsoo walked towards the door but Kyungsoo went back like he seemingly forgot something. He called the intern's attention and mumbled, "And by the way, call me Kyungsoo and call him Jongin, we prefer it that way." The intern was startled and only nodded twice before they finally exited the office.

It's weekend and Jongin planned to rest for the whole day. His hair was wet and dripping as he comes out from the shower. He wears a loose white shirt and sweatpants. _The perfect outfit for a lazy day. _He's hungry and haven't eaten his breakfast yet. He flew to their kitchen and grabs the box of cereals and emptied it. He messily pours milk on the bowl and _voila_, breakfast is served. Cereal is the only thing he can eat that does not require cooking. No one can cook for him now. His parents and siblings were not around since they were spending the summer vacation with his grandparents in Busan. He munches over the bowl and finishes it in no time. But he's still hungry. He picked up his cellphone and was about to order some fast food, probably chicken, when he heard a few knocks on the door. It sounds urgent and he was confused. He's not expecting any visitors now and it's impossible that its his family. He hurriedly opens the door. His eyes widened when he saw a man, smaller than him, standing with a cheerful smile on his face. "Good Morning Jongin."

"Good Morning Hyung" Jongin replied, "What are you doing here? I thought you were going to visit your loved ones?" 

"Well, who do you think I would visit?" Kyungsoo asks, his smile was teasing. His crescent eyes shows as he laughs."I don't know, maybe your family? I have no idea." Jongin answers as his shoulder shrugged, both hands are up in the air. A laugh escaped Kyungsoo's pursed lips while Jongin was still staring at him looking so confused.

"Well Jongin, it's obviously you." Kyungsoo replied. His eyes were calm, his smile was loving. Jongin slowly holds his hand and invites him to come inside. Jongin tried to hide his face which was probably burning red right now. He was blushing and he felt stupid at the same time. Kyungsoo let's go of his hand and pulled him for a hug. Jongin could feel the photographer's smile as Kyungsoo lays his chin on his shoulder. 

They spent half of the day outside. Eating, strolling hand in hand, taking pictures every time Jongin felt the place they passed by is _"cute"_ and _"instagram worthy." _The last rays of the sun were striking and both of them were tired from endless walks. It was almost dinner time and they haven't decided where to eat yet.

"I'm still full Hyung. I just want to go home." Jongin whines, a long pout forms on his face and Kyungsoo love it so much. "Uhmm.. Let's just go to the grocery store and maybe I can make something for you tonight." Kyungsoo offered, eyes staring at Jongin with full of concern. Jongin blushed. He loves it when Kyungsoo cooks for him. He felt special. He tried to hide his face by tilting his head on the other side. Kyungsoo smirks when he noticed. "Okay let's go then." Kyungsoo decided. He clasps Jongin's hand as they walk side by side heading to the grocery.

They went back to Jongin's house. Jongin prepares the table while Kyungsoo cooks their dinner. Jongin requested for something special. They also bought wine for them to share on that lovely night.

Kyungsoo cooked buttered chicken, Jongin's favorite. Well, special meal will always be chicken. Kyungsoo serves the food on the table while Jongin waits excitedly after he finished placing 2 wine glasses in front of them. He bounced on his flexing feet and rubbed his hands together. He wore the facial expression of a small child who just received an early Christmas gift. 

They enjoyed the dinner. Jongin always love Kyungsoo's meal. For him, it's always better than any other expensive restaurant food. Jongin offered to clean up the table and wash the dishes since Kyungsoo already cooked and prepared everything. He placed all the empty plates in the sink and washed them one by one. He was almost finished when he felt an arm wrapping around his waist. He knows its Kyungsoo and he felt his blood runs up to his cheeks. Kyungsoo hugs Jongin from behind by his one hand while the other holds the glass of wine firmly. He can feel Kyungsoo's breath on his neck. Jongin turned to Kyungsoo after he dries his hands. He cupped Kyungsoo's cheeks and plants a soft kiss on his lips.

"Thank you Hyung for spending the whole day with me." he uttered. Kyungsoo replied with a glowing smile as he brushes Jongin's bangs which was covering the younger's beautiful face. He draw circles on Jongin's cheeks, his gaze fixed on his eyes. His smile makes Jongin blush. He pulled Jongin closer and gently leans in and kisses Jongin's warm lips. They pull apart and take shaky, shallow breath as their kiss deepens. Unable to contain themselves anymore, Jongin lifts Kyungsoo up, making him sit on the sink. Kyungsoo holds Jongin's head in his hands and pulled him into a fiery and passionate kiss. Kyungsoo's hands work their way around the younger's body, feeling each curves, each line along his perfect physique. They pull apart and stare deep into each other's eyes. Both of their eyes were full of wonder, love and passion. No words were spoken but a story worthy of them is communicated. Jongin leans in softly kisses up and down Kyungsoo's neck. Kyungsoo lets out little whimpers of anticipation. Jongin works his lips down to Kyungsoo's chest and going up north as he lands a loving and intense kiss back to the photographer's tender and full lips.

And that night, they make love.

__

After a few months of careful thinking, Jongin decided to live in with Kyungsoo. He doesn’t want to be separated from the guy, neither does Kyungsoo. “This apartment seemed really big when I was alone.” Kyungsoo stated while he sets up the new curtains Jongin brought. “Well, I will make sure that you won’t feel alone again Hyung.” Jongin explains, arms stretched out as he fixes the light bulb in their living room. “Thanks Jongin, for.. for doing this. For everything.”

“Don’t thank me yet Hyung, you still owe me something.” Kyungsoo froze from his position, brows furrowed, eyes wide opened staring at Jongin. “What… What do I owe you?”

“Chicken remember? You told me you’re going to cook chicken for me Hyung.” Jongin whines as he stepped down, bulb finally fixed. He walks towards Kyungsoo, lips pouted, arms hanging on his chest. “Don’t tell me you forgot?” You told me you would always cook chicken for me if I move here with you?” His pout seems to be more protruding now. Kyungsoo looked dumbfounded, his lips lifted upward, his eyes crinkled. His breath came in quick gasps between his unstoppable giggles. “Of course, Jongin. I will cook for you.” He tiptoes as he reached for Jongin’s forehead and lands a kiss on it.

Kyungsoo wakes up the next morning alone on his bed. His hand brushes on the other side of the mattress looking for Jongin but he was not there. He rubs his eyes and reach for his eyeglasses, "Where is he?" he murmurs. He gets up on the bed and slowly walked towards the door to check if Jongin was outside. As he reaches the kitchen, he saw Jongin wearing his bear pajamas and busy preparing their breakfast. Two coffees were already on the table. "Good morning Hyung, I'm not yet finished preparing our meal but you can sit down now." Jongin greets while he holds a bowl in his hand, seemingly beating an egg.

Kyungsoo’s brows furrowed. “Are you cooking? Are you trying to set our house on fire?” He asked, he looked somewhat scared but he burst out in laughter when Jongin turned around, white powder scattered on his face, on his shirt, on his bear pyjamas.

“Ha..Ha..” Jongin’s eyes narrowed and stared teasingly at Kyungsoo before he gets back to finish whatever he’s cooking.

Few minutes after and Jongin served their meal. "So, which do you want for breakfast," Jongin asked, eyes hooded while staring at Kyungsoo. "Me or french toast?" He walks toward Kyungsoo with a plate on one of his hand, his other hand slowly caresses the older's cheeks. He put the plate down on the table. His fingers now going to Kyungsoo's lips then he cupped his face while waiting for his answer. Kyungsoo could feel Jongin’s breath into his skin. He smiled softly as those heart shaped lips appeared again, his crescent eyes were glowing when it met Jongin’s. He kisses Jongin's hand and slowly rubs it in a comforting way, he blurts out a teasing chuckle before he answers, "French toast, Jongin, French toast."

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Thank you for staying up to the last chapter! I already am doing another Kaisoo fic and hope you'll love it as much as you love FTFB :) I love happy endings but I am thinking of angst for my next fic, what do you think? Please leave your comments. I would really appreciate it :)
> 
> Again, thank you so much, and of course, my dear Andie who was with me from start til the end. Thank you.
> 
> Feel free to talk to me on twitter: @jonginniesprout

**Author's Note:**

> Sooo hi, this is my first fic ever. I was really inspired by reading fics from my favorite authors so I decided on making one. This is literally wayyyy too far from their works but,, I really just wanna share this with you. Hope you guys like it!!
> 
> Anddd ofcourse, thanks to the bestest girl I've ever met, "Andie, the military wife" for being my beta. This was not possible with her. 
> 
> Please feel free to leave comments and I would really appreciate it :))))


End file.
